Heroe Del Tiempo, Heroe Del Destino
by Clow Riusaky
Summary: En una tierra donde los sueños mas fantasiosos son reales, la pesadilla de alguien se vuelve real. Version Mejorada de los Heroes del Tiempo
1. Chapter 1

Que pensarías si los mundos que sueñas, los mundos que ves por televisión o los de tu juego favorito fueran reales¿No desearíamos visitarlos, ser parte de ellos? Muchos desearíamos eso y disfrutarlos. Pero algunas veces no es bueno, yo lo se, seguro te estarás riendo y preguntando ¿Acaso esta loco¿Cómo puede saberlo si es imposible ir a un mundo que no existe? Pero es verdad, yo he estado en uno y desde entonces lo maldije, maldije a todos los que conocí para ocultar algo, ahora yo te revelo mi historia.

Capitulo 1

El Héroe de otro mundo

Las estrellas adornaban el cielo nocturno, algunas brillaban más para poder ser vistas en el cielo de la ciudad, en donde las luces del hombre reinaban, los vientos soplaban con fuerza aullando entre los edificios, un joven miraba por su ventana, el reloj marcaba las 3:45 AM, cerro sus ojos por un momento, otra noche de insomnio, que podía hacer, su mente solo pensaba en ese juego, buen momento para bajarlo de la Internet y quedar embobado con el en especial en tiempo de exámenes finales, pero le encantaba los juegos de RPG.

Se quito las cobijas que cubrían su cuerpo dándole calor, apenas al hacer esto el frió lo abrazaba estremeciendo su cuerpo, sus pies tocaron el frío piso, solo llevaba puesto una franela sin mangas y unos shorts cortos negros, salió de su cuarto, el viento golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas de la sala, sonrió por un segundo y varias imágenes cruzaron su mente, se acerco y abrió las ventanas, el viento lo golpeo de una entrando en toda la sala moviendo las hojas de las pequeñas plantas que adornaban el lugar, miro hacía abajo, todo se veía pequeño, claro desde un piso 12 todo se ve pequeño, por un momento cerro sus ojos marrón oscuro, dejo que el viento moviera cu corto cabello, el cual como siempre su madre decía ya estaba muy largo, apenas se montaba sobre sus orejas, su sonrisa poco a poco se apagaba y la tristeza invadió su rostro, abriendo un poco sus ojos el poco brillo que poseían se fue, dándole espacio al vacío –Jamás podré olvidar todo lo que hice, tuvo sus momentos buenos pero los malos era más, y lo hice porque pensaba distinto hace 10 años, ahora maldigo ese momento— susurro a la nada, imaginándose que el viento que acariciaba su rostro era la mano de alguien dándole consuelo, abrió sus ojos de inmediato y se volteo, por un segundo realmente sintió una mano en su rostro.

Por un momento sintió un calor en su cuerpo, cerro sus ojos disfrutándolo, era un calor que jamás había sentido en su corta vida, 15 años para muchos es una corta vida, camino con lentitud hasta la cocina, a cada paso que daba el calor dentro de el aumentaba, no podía explicarlo, era un calor que recorría su cuerpo, dentro de el, sin molestarlo. Apenas llego a la entrada de la cocina de su casa cuando ese extraño calor que lo invadió por pocos segundos desapareció, no entendía nada ¿Qué le pasaba¿Por qué sintió eso? Dio media vuelta pero algo lo detuvo, el roce de unas manos en su cuello, suaves y delicadas, cada roce provocaba un sonrojo mayor en su rostro ¿Quién era esa persona¿Cómo entro en su casa? Su mente no reaccionaba en esos momentos pero algo hizo que volviera la realidad, talvez fue la razón o el pensamiento que cruzo su mente en pocos segundos, dio media vuelta con rapidez para ver quien era, su rostro mostraba sorpresa, delante de el, una mujer sonreía, parte de su rostro era oculto por las sombras al igual que casi todo su cuerpo, detrás de ella otras dos mujeres aparecieron, sonriéndole al igual que la primera mujer, retrocedió con lentitud pero no con miedo sino con cautela, esperando cualquier cosa, por un momento en sus ojos un leve tono rojizo apareció pero tan repentinamente y con la rapidez que apareció se esfumo de allí al escuchar a una de esas "Mujeres".

–No debes tener miedo joven— hablo la primera mujer, sin mover sus labios, podía escucharla en su cabeza –Solo vinimos para pedirte ayuda— habla la segunda mujer –En ti vimos un poder que puede ayudarnos, por favor eres nuestra esperanza— hablo y pidió la tercera –No se de donde salieron, ni mi importa ni se de que hablan solo les pediré que se larguen— dijo con enojo y trato de irse de nuevo a su habitación pero no lo logro –Te necesitamos, se que no te gustara pero no tenemos otra opción— al decir esto las tres desaparecieron, volteo su cabeza a donde ellas estaban y cerro sus ojos por el cansancio, pero ni un paso dio al sentir que era jalado, en medio de su cocina, una agujero blanco crecía con rapidez, succionándolo, lo mas extraño que el era lo único que se movía, ni los vasos ni platos se salían de su lugar por la gran atracción que poseía ese agujero.

Cayo al piso al tratar de no ser arrastrado, colocando sus manos en el frío mármol en un desesperado intento de no ser tragado, en sus ojos por un segundo apareció de nuevo ese brillo rojo pero antes de hacer algo la fuerza del agujero blanco aumento levantándolo del piso y tragándoselo, cuando desapareció igual el agujero sin mover o romper nada, nadie se despertó.

Todo era oscuro, pero no sentía el frió que siempre lo acompañaba, ni sentía el peso de su cuerpo, sus parpados pesaban, no los podía abrir '¿Donde estoy¿Qué lugar es este?' se preguntaba, poco a poco pudo abrir sus ojos, una fuerte luz lo golpeaba, con esfuerzo se levanto, sentía un peso en su espalda pero no le dio importancia, quería saber donde estaba, sabía que no estaba en su casa incluso sospechaba que no debería ser su mundo, jamás había escuchado a tantos pájaros cantar ni el aire tan puro, cuando pudo ponerse de pie y abrir sus ojos vio que estaba en medio de un bosque, empezó a caminar, todo era hermoso, los árboles eran grandes y tapaban la luz del sol con sus hojas aun así la luz se filtraba entre ellas y le daban un toque como… mágico.

En eso escucho el sonido de agua cayendo y corrió hacia donde nacía el ruido, tenía sed, solo tardo unos minutos al ver una pequeña laguna con una mini cascada se agacho y metió sus manos en el agua cristalina y empezó a beber, era muy fría y deliciosa, no podía creerlo y siguió bebiendo de ella, cuando calmo su sed miro su reflejo, abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, sus orejas eran largas y puntiagudas, las toco para ver si eran verdad o finalmente la locura gano su mente pero eran reales, se fijo que llevaba una extraña ropa y una gorra alargada, todo de color verde, algo en esa ropa le recordaba algo pero no sabía que, ahora sabía del extraño peso en su espalda pero que quiso ignorar, por una correa que recorría desde su hombro derecho hasta la parte izquierda de su cintura, había una espada de mango azulada, la saco con lentitud notando el peso, era alargada pero no muy gruesa, el mango tenía forma de alas, no le gusto mucho pero podría serle útil aquí, fuera donde fuera, aun podía sentir otro peso dio media vuelta, en su reflejo se podía ver un escudo del tamaño de su espalda de colores entre verde y azul, colores muy claros y vivos, no le gustaba mucho, en eso escucho unas ramas partiéndose, se volteo con la espada preparada, ni sabia usarla pero era mejor usarla que morir allí pero lo que vio lo dejo asombrado, frente a el una niña, de cómo 10 años, miraba asustada al joven, sus ojos eran de un azul hermoso, su cabello era un verde claro, su ropa era igual pero de un verde mas oscuro, era acompañada por una Hada.

'No, es imposible ella… ella es Saria' Con este pensamiento se desmayo y la oscuridad lo abrazo. Sintió algo húmedo en su frente y también que su cabello era… ¿Acariciado? Poco a poco abrió sus ojos –Que bueno, despertaste— cuando pudo enfocar mejor vio la sonrisa de un niña de cabellos verdes, abrió sus ojos al máximo pero no se levanto, pudo notar que su cabeza estaba en las piernas de ella, se sonrojo pero trato de mostrar un cara neutral pero su sonrojo era muy notorio –¿Cómo te encuentras?— pregunto Saria –Bien— fue lo único que respondió –Me alegro ¿Puedes levantarte?— pregunto de nuevo algo preocupada, no sabía porque sintió ese tono de preocupación pero respondió con rapidez –Creo que si —susurro, se quito el pañuelo húmedo de su frente y se levanto con cuidado, se sentía mareado ¿Efecto del desmayo? No sabía, nunca se había desmayado, cuando estaba totalmente de pie miro a la Kokiri –Gracias por… cuidarme— dijo con un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas –No es nada, sentía que debía ayudarte, seguro estabas débil pero ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— pidió la pequeña –Claro— dijo –¿Por qué vistes como un Kokiri?— pregunto, en sus ojos un toque de inocencia se vio, por un momento por la mente de el pasaron varias imágenes y una sensación peor que la sed lo invadió, trato de controlarse y concentrarse en la pregunta pero, ni el tenía la respuesta –No lo se, solo desperté y la tenía puesta— fue su respuesta, ella lo miraba fijamente y el rubor de nuevo apareció en el –bueno, no importa aahh no me te he dicho mi nombre, soy Saria— dijo con una sonrisa, lo que pensaba era cierto, en eso se dio cuenta que debería decirle su nombre pero, no quería y dijo el primero que le cruzo la mente –Mi nombre es Clow— aun no entendía porque pero por ahora eso no era importante –Es un gusto Clow, ven de seguro tienes hambre— le dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, lo agarro de su mano, era pequeña y sueva, parecía frágil, un leve sonrojo adorno sus mejillas.

Se dejo llevar, el sonrojo poco a poco desaparecía, al poco tiempo de caminar salieron por un túnel formado por los árboles, frente a el una pequeña aldea, en donde los hogares eran árboles, no que fueran casas en los árboles, sino que los mismo árboles eran las casas, tenía ventanas y puertas, esta asombrado, parecía un sueño irreal, pero el mareo, todo lo que tocaba, la mano de Saria, que aun no soltaba, era real –Ven, mi casa es la de allí pero llegaremos pronto— dijo señalando la ultima casa a la izquierda, Clow asintió y soltó la mano de Saria, ella empezó a bajar por una pequeña pendiente, el la seguía sin alejarse, por ahora era la única persona que conocía, por el momento su mente trataba de encontrarle razón a todo lo que pasaba, pero la sensación de que lo miraban apareció, miro con cuidado todo, los pequeños niños que jamás crecían lo miraban, algunos asombrados, otros con curiosidad, menos uno que lo miraba con odio –¿Quién eres tu— pregunto alzando la voz un Kokiri, tenía una cara de tonto y enojo –Alguien que no debes enojar pequeño— susurro con tranquilidad y frialdad asustando al pequeño –Mido, déjalo en paz —dijo Saria algo seria –¿Para que lo trajiste aquí¡El es un extraño!— exclamo enojado –¡Pero necesitaba ayuda y no iba a dejarlo abandonado en medio del bosque!— Clow miraba todo y se puso delante de Saria, ella lo miro asombrada –te agradezco tu ayuda y tu amabilidad pero creo que causo problemas, fue un placer conocerte Saria— dijo con un tono serio y empezó alejarse pero una mano sostuvo loa suya –Por favor, no causas problemas, ven a comer algo además, esta a punto de oscurecer y no es bueno estar afuera— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para luego mirar con enojo a Mido que se callo antes de decir algo.

Clow asintió y siguió de nuevo a Saria, en el camino los Kokiris lo seguían mirando, los ignoro y poco minutos se detuvo, Saria se volteo y le dio un sonrisa amable, miraba todo a su alrededor tratando aun de asimilar lo que sus ojos veían, era irreal, imposible pero estaba aquí, no había ningún detalle olvidado, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca, aunque su rostro no mostrara nada, dentro de el nacía la emoción, sentía felicidad y ganas de correr y sonreír pero no podía hacerlo, el sabía lo que pasaría si dejaba mucho tiempo libre sus emociones, en especial en un mundo que no es el suyo, no, no podía permitir eso, por eso creo esa mascara, una mascara que mostraba emociones falsas.

Ni noto cuando entraron a su casa, ni cuando se sentó en el suelo, no porque fuera si el techo era bajo, sino que no podía sentarse bien en una de esas sillas, todo estaba para el tamaño de un niño de 10 años, bueno el no era tan alto a sus 15 años era un poco pequeño para su edad. Pero aun así los muebles se veían pequeños y pensaba que no soportarían su peso –No tengo mucho, solo tengo algunas frutas ¿No te molesta verdad?— pregunto amablemente Saria sin borrar su sonrisa –Para nada— respondió Clow y agarro una de las manzanas que le ofreció la Kokiri, apenas con el primer mordisco, el dulce sabor de la fruta invadió su sentido del gusto, era muy dulce y sabrosa, de un gran mordisco se llevo una buena parte de la manzana a la boca, una por una se comía las manzanas, solo quedo una.

Suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro –Con esa sonrisa te vez muy lindo— dijo Saria, al escuchar esas palabras se sonrojo pero su sonrisa no desapareció sino que aumento, se sentía tan bien, lleno de vida. Se sentía libre –No sonrió mucho, talvez sea tu belleza lo que me hace sonreír— con esas palabras un gran sonrojo adorno las mejillas de la joven.

No podía dejar de sonreír, algo en ella llenaba al espacio vació de su alma ¿O aun la tenía? No le importaba, talvez no fue tan malo todo esto, llegar aquí a un mundo que no era el suyo, que era irreal, pero eso no le importo.

Esa Noche, no podía dormir, no porque fuera que pensaba en su familia o amigos, la cama que le dio su nueva amiga era incomoda, claro, era madera, nada de colchones o almohadas, suspiro, en su mente se preguntaba el por qué. El por qué estaba aquí, esas mujeres ¿Eran las Diosas Din, Nayru y Farore? No estaba seguro, pero mañana vería al único ser que talvez le podría responder esa pregunta. Se acomodo como pudo, sintió algo cubrir su cuerpo, abriendo un poco su parpado derecho, pudo ver a Saria cubriéndolo con una manta –Buenas noches Clow— le susurro al oído, cuando ella se fue, se cubrió todo, para que si se levantaba su ahora nueva amiga por algo no viera el sonrojo en su cara.

Los rayos del un nuevo amanecer le pegaban en la cara, trato de buscar una posición para evitarlo, pero no pudo y sin otra cosa que hacer se levanto solo que su brazo izquierdo cayo inerte, no podía moverlo, sonrió con verlo, lo uso como una almohada y la sangre no debió fluir como es y ahora estaba "dormido"

Se levanto sin hacer ruido, aun con su brazo así agarro su espada y escudo y salio de ese lugar, el viento húmedo de la mañana lo golpeo de una, sabía a donde ir, conocía el lugar aunque tenía cosas diferentes, claro era un juego lo que el conocía no era toda la realidad de este mundo. Olvidando eso empezó a caminar hacia sus respuestas, pasando por un arco de piedra, la luz de sol del amanecer, el polen y las plantas que obstruían la luz daban a ese lugar algo extraño para el, no podía describirlo, sentía tanta paz y calma que por unos segundos pensó que estaba muerto.

No tardo mucho en encontrarlo, sus ojos se abrieron al verlo, era gigantesco, un gran árbol se alzaba frente a el, la luz al pasar por sus hojas lo hacían verse más grande, por unos momentos se sintió pequeño e insignificante –El Gran Árbol Deku— susurro, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, sabia cual era, el de ser observado. Dio un paso atrás mirando a todas partes buscando a quien lo miraba pero lo sentía por todas partes –Tratas de verlas pero ellas saben como ocultarse— una gruesa voz salio de la nada, miro directamente al árbol, parecía que este le sonreía con alegría, por su hombro derecho algo cruzo velozmente, después otra cerca de su pierna, varias luces de infinitos colores lo rodeaban, pudo ver en ellas cuatro alas traslucidas –Son…Hadas— sus ojos brillaban, parecían inocentes como los de un niño pequeño.

Trato de tocar una pero todas se fueron, volando en diferentes direcciones pero todas a un solo lugar, volar cerca de las hojas del Gran Árbol Deku –Se a lo que viniste mi joven amigo— dejo de mirar a las Hadas para centrar su mirada en la de ese gran ser –Si lo sabes por favor dime porque estoy aquí— pidió Clow –Las Diosas han visto algo que las asusto, algo que ellas no pueden controlar ni el Héroe destinado podrá vencer— Respondió con calma –¿Y sabrás como podré irme?— pregunto con temor a la verdad –Solo las Diosas pueden ayudarte— le respondió, apretó sus manos, sentía su sangre hervir –¡Entonces yo buscare la forma de irme, ella nos debieron hacerme esto, no tienen el derecho ningún Dios puede controlarme!— grito con rabia, las Hadas se escondieron al escucharlo, por unos segundos todo el ambiente se puso tenso, solo la respiración de Clow era el único sonido existente –Lo siento mucho al no poder ayudarte, lo único que puedo hacer es darte mi apoyo en lo que hagas y un lugar donde poder descansar— hablo con calma, sus ojos marrones miraban la cara del gigantesco árbol, los cerro y se calmo poco a poco –Gracias— susurro dando media vuelta caminando sobre sus pasos para alejarse.

Una de las Hadas descendió para verlo mejor pero ya estaba lejos –Si quieres, acompáñalo, ese joven pasara por muchas cosas y necesitara todo el apoyo posible— dijo con tristeza, la Hada volteo a verlo, asintió y con una gran velocidad siguió al joven.

Pronto llego al arco de piedra y con los Kokiris, pudo ver a Saria saliendo de su casa mirando a todos lados hasta que se detuvo al encontrar sus ojos –¡Clow!— grito alegre y corrió a donde el –¿Dónde estabas?— pregunto, por un momento creyó escuchar en su voz preocupación pero se negó mentalmente eso –Vi al Árbol Deku, quería preguntarle algo—le respondió –Me alegro, como no te vi en la mañana –¡Rubí!— exclamo la Hada de Saria al ver una Hada de color carmesí acercarse a gran velocidad –Hola— Saludo la Hada –¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto –Pues…veras— Clow miraba atentamente a la pequeña Hada roja esperando esa misma pregunta –El Gran Árbol Deku me dio permiso de acompañarlo— respondió asustada, aun tenía algo de miedo cuando vio el arranque de ira de Clow pero quería saber de el, conocerlo –Así que por eso me seguías— dijo Clow, puso su mano debajo de la Hada y la levanto, esta al sentir donde apoyarse dejo de mover sus alas pero se asusto al ver de cerca esos ojos oscuros sin brillo mirándola fijamente –No esperes mucha amabilidad de mi parte ¿entiendes?— pregunto con un tono frío, tembló por unos segundos pero quería conocerlo y ayudarlo –Lo entiendo bien y te acompañare de todos modos— dijo con valentía, sus ojos seguían vacíos mirándola, bajo su mano y la Hada empezó a volar de nuevo pero a su lado, miro de reojo a su amiga y esta le sonreía –¿Por qué sonríes?— pregunto –Porque tienes una Hada y me siento feliz por eso, ahora eres como uno de nosotros— explico sin que su sonrisa desapareciera, cerro sus ojos y un pequeño suspiro escapo de sus labios para dar lugar a una pequeña sonrisa.

En todo el día estuvo con su amiga, ayudándola en cualquier cosa, acompañándola, el parecía su sombra, serio en todo momento, solo mirar pero no podía evitar mostrar una sonrisa, algo en ella hacía que sonriera, aunque las miradas de todos los Kokiris estuvieran sobre el como algo extraño, en especial con la pequeña Hada a su lado, la pequeñita criatura era muy curiosa, le preguntaba muchas cosas, las cuales o no respondía o solo decía un si o un no. Al medio día fue que lo conoció, ya se preguntaba cuando lo vería, un Kokiri se acerco a Saria, llevaba en su mano algo, sabía que era el, su cabello y sus ojos eran la única prueba para saber que era Link, también el hecho que no tenía a una Hada a su lado.

Se alejo de ellos para que pudieran hablar en paz –¿Por qué nos alejamos de ellos?— pregunto Rubí –Soy un extraño, no puedo meterme así en su vida— explico sentándose a la sombra de un viejo árbol, cerro los ojos pero los abrió de inmediato –Hay algo extraño en el aire— dijo mirando el cielo, Rubí miro también al cielo azul aunque la luz del sol la molestaba tratando de ver lo que su compañero miraba.

Los grillos tocaban esa noche su música, un viento frío pero reconfortante caminaba entre las casas de los niños eternos del bosque, Clow miraba sentado desde su cama la Luna llena, Rubí dormía en su gorra, haciendo que su cabello se moviera por el viento que lograba entrar –Clow— volteo su cabeza, allí frente a el se encontraba ella, mirándolo con ¿Preocupación? –¿Estas bien?— pregunto mirándolo directamente a sus ojos –Claro porque lo preguntas— ella se acerco un poco y se sentó a su lado –Bueno vi como te alejaste cuando Link llego bueno para empezar ni sabes de quien hablo—dijo apenada –El Kokiri sin Hada— dijo de una –Si aunque el no le gusta que le digan eso. El punto es que, sentí algo extraño como un vació cuando te alejaste, como de tristeza— la miraba sin mostrar ningún sentimiento aunque hasta que ella la vio de nuevo a los ojos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, esos ojos azules tenían algo –Por eso te preguntaba si estas bien— dijo.

Levanto su mano y acaricio la mejilla de la Kokiri, esta la miraba asombrada y con un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas –No te tienes que preocupar por mí, soy solo una sombra en este lugar, algo que no pertenece a este mundo, pronto me iré— dijo con calma, Saria levanto su mano y toca la de Clow –Tu mano esta fría, es así tu alma… yo deseo que no sea esa la verdad— dijo con tristeza –¿Por qué?— pregunto sin cambiar su tono de voz –Porque quiero ver esa calida sonrisa que vi ayer, ver al verdadero Clow y no la mascara que finge ser el— susurro, no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos y más sentir el abrazo de la Kokiri, cerro sus ojos y cuando estuvo a punto de corresponder el abrazo un ruido se escucho cerca, ambos se separaron, agarro su espada y salio con rapidez, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron mas a la oscuridad pudo ver a Mido y a Link peleando y a dos Hadas, una era la Mido pero la otra era… –Navi— un frío diferente al anterior lo golpeo, mirando al suelo noto que las plantas estaban muertas, volteo al arco de piedra y su mirada se volvió fría –Esta empezando, la oscuridad cae sobre el bosque— susurro, a lo lejos una risa retorcida se esparcía por cada rincón del bosque.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

La luz de la esperanza

Y

La sombra del miedo

Entro de nuevo a la casa, tomo su escudo y se lo puso en la espalda Rubí empezó a volar alrededor de el, tomo su gorro y se lo coloco –Quédate dentro, no se lo que esta pasando pero siento que es peligroso— le dijo, Saria asintió y salio corriendo de la casa –Rubí ¿Lo sientes verdad?— pregunto Clow –Si algo oscuro esta aquí pero no se de donde provenga— dijo muy seria la Hada, al poco rato estaban frente al Gran Árbol Deku pero había algo diferente –Se siente frío— susurro Clow –¡Gran Árbol Deku!— grito alguien, detrás de el Link y Mido llegaban al igual que el resto de los Kokiris, trato de ver si Saria estaba, no quería que ella resultara lastimada de lo que pudiera pasar –jejejeje— todos centraron sus ojos en el tronco del gigantesco árbol, del cual un gran ojo rojo amarillento.

El más cercano al árbol retrocedió, Link no podía creer lo que miraba, saliendo de la madera un extraño insecto gigante de colores oscuros miraba a todos los Kokiris –¿Donde esta?— pregunto mirando a Link –¿Donde esta la Piedra?—pregunto de nuevo –¿Piedra? de que piedra habla— dijo Link con miedo –¡No mientas¡Dame la Piedra!— grito saltando sobre el Kokiri levantando sus patas, preparándolas como navajas, Link salto a un lado esquivando el mortal golpe, pero el insecto salto de nuevo pero esta vez su victima era alguien más –¡SARIA!— grito Link corriendo donde su amiga, la Kokiri se quedo estática al ver al gigantesco monstruo sobre ella, cerro los ojos esperando el golpe que acabaría su vida, solo el sonido del metal se escucho, su único ojo miro al que detuvo con un simple escudo su ataque –¿Un Hylian?— pregunto para medio cerrar su ojo mientras reía –Seguro buscas lo mismo que yo, pero yo lo obtendré primero— dijo ejerciendo más fuerza en su pata, arrodillándose con su pierna izquierda seguía aguantando protegiendo a su amiga, en sus ojos un leve torno carmesí aparecía –Se lo que buscas pero yo no lo necesito porque yo busco algo distinto— de un rápido movimiento saco su espada y la lanzo contra una de las patas del monstruo, este salto una vez más para salvarse ocultándose dentro del tronco.

Se levanto del suelo, caminando a donde cayo su espada pero no la guardo cuando la levanto, miraba directamente a donde entro el parásito, todos los Kokiris estaban asustados pero uno miraba en la misma dirección de Clow, como si los dos pensaron en los mismo ambos se dirigieron al hueco pero Clow lo detuvo con su espada –Es muy peligroso— dijo si mirarlo –¡No me importa, El gran Árbol Deku esta en peligro! No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada— dijo mirando al suelo, Clow lo miro, sentía su tristeza en su voz pero cuando levanto su rostro vio en sus ojos un valor que nunca vio, bajo su espada y camino de nuevo dándole la espalda pero antes de entrar en la oscuridad –¿Vas a quedarte allí todo el día o salvaras al Árbol Deku?— pregunto, Link lo miro asombrado, volteo su cabeza y le sonrió, Link sonrió y corrió a su lado, ambos entrando en la oscuridad, del peligró que los esperaba dentro.

La única luz que existía era de las dos Hadas, todo era oscuro el sonido de sus pisadas resonaba en todas partes como si fueran la de muchas personas, Clow detuvo a Link y este quiso preguntar que pasaba pero el sonido de alguien o algo corriendo se acercaba, Clow preparo su espada, Link saco debajo de su ropa una Resortera –No creo que eso te ayude mucho— dijo mirando a todas partes tratando de ver por donde llegaría el dueño de esas pisadas –Pues para mi me haayudado mucho y no dudo que esta vez sea diferente— dijo Link haciendo lo mismo que Clow, por un momento el sonido se detuvo, los dos aguantaban la respiración hasta que otra luz apareció y vieron que era una Hada seguida por –¿Mido¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto asombrado Link –¡Pues que más¡No dejare que tu solo impresiones a Saria!— grito Mido enojado –¿Pero de que tontería hablas?— grito enojado Link –¡Tu sabes de lo que hablo Kokiri raro!— grito Mido –Cállense ambos antes de que llamen a ese monstruo con sus gritos y tu deberías irte, no te vamos a defender— dijo Clow sin mirar al Kokiri –No necesito su ayuda ya que tengo esto— saco de su cintura una espada de su tamaño, para Clow eso parecía una espada de juguete pero era la Espada Kokiri –Esta es la Espada Kokiri y con ella ayudare al Árbol Deku e impresionare a Saria— dijo con arrogancia Mido y caminando con el pecho inflado pero se detuvo al sentir su cuerpo pegado a algo –!Pero qué rayos es esto!— pregunto enojado tratando de despegarse de lo que parecía una gigantesca telaraña.

Clow preparo su espada mientras Link trataba de ayudar a Mido, en eso un extraño sonido los alerto a los tres, arriba de ellos la gigantesca araña parásito devoraba la madera –Se… se esta comiendo al Gran Árbol Deku— dijo asombrado y aterrorizado Link –La piedra… ¿Dónde esta la Piedra?— pregunto el parasito Ghoma desviando su mirada a los tres, Link y Mido miraban con horror y miedo al gran parasito pero Clow apretaba con fuerza su espada, esperando lo que viniera –¡DENMELA PIEDRA!— grito dejándose caer al suelo cayendo frente a ellos.

Clow se lanzo contra el parasito pero este detuvo su ataque lanzándolo lejos, Rubí voló con gran velocidad para ver como estaba su amigo, Link recuperado el movimiento de su cuerpo uso su Resortera disparando varias piedras pero eran golpes insignificantes contra el duro cuerpo de Ghoma.

–¡Clow¿Estas bien?— pregunto asustada la Hada escarlata –Si, no te preocupes por mi— se levanto despacio, el golpe de Ghoma mas el choque contra la pared lo dejaron algo lastimado, un poco de sangre salía de su boca, miro que Link salvaba a un Mido aun paralizado del miedo pero este cayo en una de esas enormes telarañas, corrió lo que mas pudo pero se detuvo al ver a Ghoma paralizada, y recordó algo al ver a Mido lanzarle piedras y una caer en su ojo. Su ojo era el punto débil de ese parasito –¡Link, la debilidad de Ghoma es su ojo, dispárale allí!— exclamo la Hada azul.

Link lo hizo pero no fue suficiente para detener al parasito –Pequeño ¡Morirás!— grito enfurecida Ghoma pero antes de que sus patas atravesaran el pequeño cuerpo del Kokiri algo se clavo en su ojo.

Clow hundía su espada más y más en el gigantesco ojo y Ghoma gritaba de dolor y moverse con violencia, tanto así que la espada no soporto y se partió. Para todos paso lento, Clow salía volando por la fuerza en que Ghoma lo mando al partirse la espada que choco de espalda contra uno de los muros para caer al suelo, todos fueron a ver como estaba el Hylian sin notar la horrible muerte de Ghoma y como desaparecía en una nube de polvo.

El dolor le daba trabajo para respirar, cada centímetro de su cuerpo le gritaba, abrió los ojos y vio a Rubí volar muy cerca de el gritando su nombre, Link sostenía su cabeza y le hablaba pero no entendía lo que decía 'Como deseo que se acabe todo y despertar en mi cama, seguir con mi maldita vida…creo que ganaste por fin Luzbel' fueron sus pensamientos antes de que pasara el milagro.

Una luz absorbía todo dentro del Gran Árbol Deku, los presentes se cubrieron sus ojos para no ser lastimado por esa extraña luz, pero podían sentir una calidez que los envolvían, Clow abrió sus ojos, frente a el las tres extrañas mujeres lo abrazaban, calmado su dolor, aun empuñando su espada rota, el deseo de matarlas venía a su mente. Ellas eran las culpables de que el estuviera aquí, de que sufriera este dolor.

Levanto su mano, rota aun era mortal, apuntando directamente a la mas cercana a el.Ellalevanto su rostro, unos ojos rojos miraban directamente a los marrones, pero esos ojos estaban llenos de tristeza, culpabilidad y ruego. No pudo hacerlo, hace algunos años lo había hecho incluso sin importar quien fuera pero ahora.

Las otras dos levantaron sus rostros, ojos azules oscuros y verdes claros miraban a los marrones, cerro sus ojos, una de ellas acariciaba su frente, sintió su respiración cerca de su oído –Perdónanos, pero eres nuestra esperanza, eres el guía de nuestro Héroe— susurro. Después de eso, solo cayó en un sueño.

Afuera todos esperaban que los tres salieran pero para alguien una persona era la mas importante, estaba confundida, un extraño que solo conocía por dos días provocaba esta gran preocupación. Pero no podía evitarlo, cuando lo vio en el bosque, sus ojos mostraban confusión y miedo, su rostro parecía el de alguien inocente con sus mejillas sonrojadas, aunque mostraba esa gran frialdad, su sonrisa demostraba lo contrario, ella no sabía lo que sentía por el pero deseaba a las Diosas que el regresara.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar las voces de sus hermanos y hermanas, miro directamente a la entrada y vio tres siluetas, seguidas por Hadas, Mido y Link cargaban como podía a un débil Clow, al verlo corrió con toda su fuerza, Mido levanto su rostro sudado y cuando vio a su amada Saria sonrió pero su rostro cambio a de sorpresa y odio al verla abrazando con fuerza al Hylian que cargaba.

Link miraba a su mejor amiga con sorpresa, el sabía que el tal Clow solo tenía dos días entre los Kokiri pero ella lo abrazaba de un forma como si lo conociera de hace tiempo, Clow abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio además de su Hada escarlata fue algo verde y la sensación de que alguien lo abrazaba, se soltó de los dos Kokiri para abrazar el cuerpo que estaba cerca del suyo, estaba calido y podía sentir una gran sensación de paz.

Saria sonrió y de sus ojos dos lágrimas cayeron, estaba feliz de verlo bien, de sentir sus brazos rodeándola, pero levanto su rostro al dejar de sentirlos, trataba de mantenerse firme pero le costaba y aun más al caminar –¿Pero qué haces¡Aun estas debil!— exclamo Rubí jalando de su gorra para detenerlo sin resultado alguno –Espera Clow— todos centraron su mirada en el dueño de esa voz, el Gran Árbol Deku aun vivía –¿Qué quieres?— pregunto el guerrero sin voltearse –Se de tu misión, se del propósito, del porque estas aquí, por eso te pido, acompaña a Link en su viaje— todos miraron al pequeño, este fijaba su mirada en la del gran árbol –Link, aunque con tu gran valor y fuerza junto con Clow no pueden evitar mi destino final— a cada palabra el Gran Árbol Deku su voz se debilitaba –No… ¡No puedes morir! Luche con todas mis fuerzas para salvarte ¡No puedo aceptarlo!— grito el Kokiri llorando –Link escúchame, mientras era devorado por Ghoma supe que él la había mandado. Su terrible magia negra fue la que creo a ese monstruo, el Rey Maligno del Desierto. El desea conquistar esta tierra y obtener el poder absoluto de la Trifuerza— dijo el gigantesco árbol –¿La Trifuerza?— pregunto aun con lagrimas en sus ojos azules el Kokiri –Son los tres Triángulos Sagrados dejado por las Diosas desde la creación de Hyrule, si alguien de corazón puro la toca, la paz y la armonía reinara enesta tierra, pero si un corazón lleno de oscuridad logra tocarla, este mundo se vera sumergido entre las sombras— explico, Clow seguía dando la espalda a todo el mundo pero se volteo al sentir la mirada del Gran Árbol Deku sobre el –Clow, se que en tu corazón odias a las Diosas por traerte aquí pero ella son las únicas que pueden ayudarte y por eso…-- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando algo se enterró muy cerca de sus raíces, lo que quedaba de la espada de Clow se encontraba a escasos centímetros de el –Escucha, encontrare por mi mismo la forma de regresar, no seré la marioneta de ningún Dios ¡No lo seré de nuevo¡Los Dioses solo utilizan a los seres para su propio beneficio sin importarles sus sentimientos ni sus vidas¡Para que demonios crearon esos Triángulos si solo traerían problemas¡Respóndeme!— grito Clow, todos los Kokiri retrocedieron al ver sus ojos rojos, una leve aura oscura cubría el cuerpo de Clow, las Hadas temblaban de miedo al sentirla –Es…un demonio— dijo aterrada Navi escondiéndose detrás de Link, Clow apretaba sus dientes, sus ojos se volvían por completo rojos, las venas de sus brazos palpitaban pero todo se detuvo, Clow abría sus ojos por la sorpresa de sentir de nuevo ese calor, Saria lo abrazaba con fuerza llorando, sus ojos poco a poco regresaban al oscuro marrón natural, bajo su cabeza, alejo con delicadeza a la Kokiri, ella levanto su rostro, sus ojos no expresaban miedo sino preocupación ¿Por él? Lo dudaba, se volteo y se alejo de todos.

La noche caía en los bosques, todo era silencio, respetando la muerte del gran protector de los bosques. Se encontraba recostado en un roble mirando el cielo estrellado, Rubí en su hombro miraba también el cielo. Desvió su atención del cielo nocturno para verla. Seguía con el a su lado aun sabiendo quien era en realidad, aun en su mente sus palabras y su bofetada seguían frescas.

–_¡Escúchame Clow, no me importa si eres un demonio o el mismo Rey de los avernos! Yo se que eres alguien bueno, puedo sentirlo por eso estaré a tu lado para ayudarte a regresar a tu hogar— _

Sonrió al recordar eso y tocarse la mejilla por el dolor de mover los músculos de su rostro, para su tamaño era muy fuerte, volvió su mirada al cielo pero su atención esta puesta en las pisadas que se acercaban, a unos escasos pasos dejo de escucharlos, por alguna razón sentía que era ella y lo deseaba, volteo su rostro. Con la mirada al suelo y con las manos juntas Saria se encontraba a escasos paso detrás de Clow –Saria— al escuchar su nombre de los labios de el sus nervios desaparecieron y siguió avanzando, al estar a su lado se sentó, sintió ser rodeada por un brazo y mas al escuchar los latidos de su corazón, se aferro a el.

Los dos se abrazaban sin decir ni una palabra, el asombrado y feliz ¿Cómo era que ella estaba a su lado abrazándolo¿Acaso no sentía miedo? Pero esos pensamientos se alejaban de su mente al sentirla cerca, sentir su calor y sus manos. Ella esta feliz, feliz de que el no la dejara, lo abrazo con mas fuerza, no quería que se fuera del bosque, deseaba que se quedara con ella –¿Te iras verdad?— pregunto enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Clow –Si— fue su única respuesta –No quiero que te vayas— de sus ojos las lagrimas empezaban a nacer –No puedo quedarme, no es mi hogar, no es mi mundo— con cada palabra liberaba de su abrazo a la Kokiri –Por favor, no dejes de abrazarme— pidió llorando mojando la ropa de Clow con sus lagrimas –Entiende Saria, ya viste lo que me paso, sabes lo que soy, pensé que no volvería pasar pero aun… sigo siendo un demonio— sin notarlo acaricia el cabello verde de la Kokiri –No me importa. Me importa mas quien eres tu en realidad, una buena persona, yo lo se, lo siento en tu corazón— los dos se quedaron así en silencio, las dos Hadas se habían alejado bueno mas bien Rubí se alejo a la fuerza por su amiga para dejar a los dos hablando solos.

El sol salía reclamando su lugar, abrió sus ojos oscuros, seguían allí los dos juntos abrazándose, cada uno dándose calor con sus cuerpos, la soltó con cuidado y la acostó de la mejor forma en el suelo para que estuviera cómoda, empezó a caminar pero se detuvo al sentir que algo lo jalaba, bajo su mirada, Saria sostenía su tobillo, se levanto, ambos se miraron a los ojos, de entre sus ropas saco algo, era un instrumento de viento, una ocarina, la Ocarina de Saria.

–Quiero que la tengas contigo, para que así puedas tener algo de mí siempre cerca de ti— dijo la Kokiri con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Clow extendió sus brazos y toma la Ocarina, sus manos se rozaron, los sonrojos de ambos crecieron, tratando de no verse a los ojos para que sus rostros tomaran sus colores normales pero ambos necesitaban ver de nuevos los ojos del otro.

Sentía felicidad y libertad al ver esos ojos zafiros claros, quería... no, deseaba quedarse a su lado más tiempo pero muy dentro de el sus miedos y los recuerdos mas oscuros lo hacían olvidarse de esa idea e irse de ese mundo. Al ver esos ojos oscuros, entre el negro y el marrón, entre el vacío de la tristeza y el destello de felicidad, quería seguir viéndolos, lograr que esa tristeza que existía en ellos se fuera y que quedara ese brillo, esa mirada que mostraba el verdadero Clow, no la mascara que el mostraba y se veía que se convertía en su rostro con el pasar del tiempo, en su corazón quería estar su lado y sentir su alma cerca de la suya.

Movió su rostro, ella deseaba seguir mirando sus ojos pero ambos sabían que la hora llego, guardo la Ocarina en un bolso de cuero, miro el rostro de la Kokiri, se puso a su altura y la abrazo, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa pero correspondió el abrazo –Te extrañare Saria— dijo con tristeza –Yo igual, espero verte pronto— dijo abrazándolo con mas fuerza –Lo prometo— al decir esto dejo de rodearla con sus brazos para levantarse, se vieron unos segundo más, dio media vuelta alejándose de esos bosques, de ella.

Camino y camino, su única compañía era la Hada de color rojo y algunas veces su guía en ese laberíntico pasaje de árboles, no hablaban entre ellos pero a el no le importaba pero notaba que su Hada lo miraba de vez en cuando, aflojo un poco los músculos de su rostro –Rubí— la Hada volteo a verlo asombrado –¿Si?— pregunto –¿Sabes algo afuera de los limites de los bosques?— pregunto ya que no pensaba en algún tema de conversación pero antes de que su amiga Hada le respondiera frente a ellos dos personas los esperaban.

Clow se detuvo, sus ojos oscuros miraban directo a los azules del joven Kokiri frente a el, las dos hadas, roja y azul esperaban en silencio lo que podría pasar en cualquier momento –Me sorprende de que no hayas sacado tu espada y hayas tratado de matarme Link— dijo Clow con calma –Por un momento lo pensé pero las Diosas te mandaron aquí, para ayudar a toda la gente de Hyrule— dijo con valentía Link sin parpadear ni una sola vez –No me importa la gente, no es mi mundo, solo debe importarme yo mismo— sus palabras eran frías y llenas de maldad –Entonces porque me ayudaste, porque trataste de ayudar al Árbol Deku y en especial porque salvaste a Saria— el silencio hizo de presencia en ese punto del bosque, los dos no apartaban sus ojos ni un segundo, Clow sonrío –Ganaste ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— pregunto cerrando sus ojos y apoyándose en un árbol –Necesito tu ayuda, se que no podré hacer esto solo y yo te ayudare a buscar la forma de regresar a donde eres— dijo con una sonrisa Link al ver que la tensión disminuía –Es tu misión no la mía— dijo de nuevo Clow –Por favor, necesito tu ayuda— pidió Link –¿Por qué confías tanto en mi?— pregunto –Si Saria confía en ti, no eres una mala persona—

Esas simples palabras dejaron sorprendido a Clow pero una diminuta sonrisa adorno su rostro, dejo de apoyarse y se acerco a Link, puso sus manos en los hombros del Kokiri y lo vio directo a sus ojos –Me sorprendes pequeño, no se si tienes un gran corazón o eres un tremendo idiota— con estas palabras el rostro de Link paso a ser rojo de enojo pero no pudo quejarse cuando sintió unas palmadas en su cabeza –Bueno no podemos perder mas tiempo hay que salir de los bosques y llegar a nuestro siguiente destino— dijo Clow mirando al frente –¿Pero cuál es?—pregunto Rubí –Según las ultimas palabras del Gran Árbol Deku debemos buscar a la Princesa del Destino— dijo Link –Conozco a una sola princesa en toda Hyrule y esta en el Castillo— dijo Clow empezando a caminar, los tres los vieron y empezaron a seguirlo.

Era un grupo extraño, un Kokiri, dos Hadas y un Hylian, todos con un mismo camino, aunque para Clow el deseaba que todo eso acabara pronto, el bosque se hacia menos denso y la luz pasaba con mayor facilidad, pasaron por un túnel natural para pasar por un puente, en medio estaba alguien esperándolos, Clow abrió sus ojos pero siguió caminando, sabia que era la despedida de dos grandes amigos, al pasar al lado de ella ambos trataron de verse a los ojos, solo por unos segundos, un rayo de luz les impidió verse y siguió de largo pasando el túnel e internándose en la oscuridad.

A los pocos minutos pudo salir de ese túnel, la luz del medio día lo golpeaba con fuerza pero sonreía con gran alegría, el aire era puro, la suave brisa lo refrescaba, todo parecía irreal –Realmente…— empezó a hablar Rubí, volteo un poco su cabeza para mirarla –Realmente te ves mucho mejor con una sonrisa en tus labios— dijo toda apenada, Clow sonrió más –Entonces tratare de sonreír más seguido— esas palabras, las usaba mucho, jamás eran verdad pero ahora, fueron diferentes.

Unos pasos resonaban detrás de ellos, Link y Navi salían, el pequeño Kokiri llevan en sus manos una Ocarina, Clow sabia que Saria se lo dio para que jamás olvidaran su amistad pero no sabia que significaba ese sentimiento de odio hacia el pequeño. Trato de calmarse miro al frente –Es hora, aquí todo será mas difícil, el que quiera irse puede hacerlo ahora— dijo, Link se puso a su lado y lo miro directamente –No creas que te desharás de mi tan fácilmente— dijo con una gran sonrisa –Yo seguiré a Link y lo ayudare— dijo Navi –Y yo a ti— Rubí se poso en el hombro de Clow, miro a cada uno y una leve sonrisa apareció –Ok, entonces ¡Hacía delante¡A salvar Hyrule!— grito con entusiasmo –¡SSII!—exclamaron. Los cuatro ahora empezaban su gran aventuran sin saber que eran vistos desde el cielo –Hooot hooot el pequeño Héroe, el elegido para traer la luz de la esperanza a Hyrule pero el, el es todo lo contrario, es un sombra de miedo, aun duerme pero no sabremos cuando despertara. Mis Diosas ¿Por qué lo trajeron¿Qué tiene de especial este joven? Solo espero que nos ayude— el gran Búho se elevo más al cielo perdiéndose entre las nubes, vigilante y talvez un guía para estos dos.

¿Qué peligros enfrentaran¿Qué deberán hacer para lograr su objetivo? Pero lo principal

¿Qué es lo que realmente duerme dentro de Clow y quien es el?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

El inicio de la Aventura

Demonio Asesino

El sol estaba en su punto máximo del día, pero las nubes se compadecían de las pobres personas que sufrían por el calor del gran astro rey del cielo, una carreta llevaba su mercancía al gran mercado de la ciudad, un niño de ropas verdes miraba entre sus manos una joya esmeralda con líneas doradas, el símbolo de la raza Kokiri. La Kokiri Emerald.

Cerca de el, su compañero de viaje dormía utilizando su gorra para tapar la mitad de su rostro –Si sigues viéndola la vas a gastar— dijo en broma Clow, Link se volteo asustado al escuchar su voz –Pensé que dormías— dijo en un susurro, sin moverse un cm. levanto su brazo y su dedo índice –Primera lección, nunca creas lo que tus ojos ven, cree en tus instintos— dijo Clow dejando caer su brazo de nuevo a su estomago. Link lo miro por unos minutos mas para luego mirar de nuevo la brillante piedra –Siento que este viaje será muy largo— comento la Hada azul a su amiga –Oh que amargada Navi, alégrate de que salgamos de los limites del bosque ¡Conoceremos un nuevo mundo!— exclamo alegre –No es que sea amargada o me queje, me alegro también pero…— no termino su frase sino que miro directamente a Clow, aun sentía ese miedo de saber lo que el era realmente –Vamos Navi, si el lo hubiera querido, ya todos estuviéramos muertos, el es una buena persona— defendió Rubí a su amigo – Nunca creas en lo que tus ojos ven, cree en tus instintos— repitió la misma frase que Clow dijo hace unos minutos, Rubí solo dejo escapar un suspiro de fastidio al ver que la actitud de su amiga no cambiaria tan fácilmente.

La carreta se movía lentamente, el aire calido de ese día adormecían todo menos a Clow, aunque sus ojos eran ocultos por su gorra y parpados, no dejaba de prestar atención, desde que llego algo en si despertaba, el esta saliendo de nuevo, no lo demostraba pero tenía miedo, debía acabar esto rápido y irse de aquí pero ¿Sería tan fácil?

El tiempo demostraba que era el dueño de todo, parecía que todo pasara tan lento, el calor parecía aumentar o era su imaginación, siempre pasaba eso cuando estaba preocupado, su mente lo engañaban, torturándolo sin piedad. La carreta disminuía su velocidad –Ya estamos llegando muchachos— dijo el dueño de la carreta, un hombre gordo con bigote, Link volteo un poco su cabeza y Clow movió un poco su gorro, el imponente arco de piedra con el símbolo de la Trifuerza era testigo de todos los que entraban y salían de los muros protectores del reino, Link miraba asombrado las grandes estructuras pero Clow, el sonido de la gente, el ruido y los colores claros, dentro de el un odio nacía y el deseo de irse crecía. La carreta se detuvo y los pasajeros se bajaron, Clow acomodo su gorro y con Rubí en su hombro empezó a caminar –Ya regreso— Link se volteo para ver a su compañero de viaje perderse entre el mar de gente, gritándole para que se detuviera pero fue inútil –¿Por qué nos alejamos de Link y Navi? Se van a perder ¡Me estas escuchando Clow!— gritaba Rubí pero Clow no prestaba atención.

Sus ojos miraban a la nada, pero se concentraron a su derecha, justo en ese momento, rojo y marrón se miraron, una mujer de piel pálida, y cabello plateado corto lo miraba de reojo, cada uno examinándose, notando cada detalle del otro, claro que uno miraba por curiosidad y buscando algo, el otro miraba con asombro y un deseo ya olvidado en lo mas oscuro de su mente, un deseo que debe estar sepultado.

Las miradas duraron apenas un segundo, cada uno siguió su camino, pero Clow se detuvo para mirar como esa mujer se alejaban, sus ropas eran de colores negros y azules oscuros, una armadura que solo cubría desde su cintura hasta su pecho, de frente llevaba un extraño símbolo de un ojo, detrás de ella dos guardias con el símbolo de la Trifuerza la seguían –Una Sheikah— susurro Clow –Son una raza casi extinta de Hyrule, por lo que se, juraron lealtad a la realza y cuidan de ellos— dijo Rubí mirando también a la mujer –Ella es la ultima Sheikah del mundo— dijo Clow volviendo a su camino sin notar un detalle, al siguiente segundo se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

La gente pasaba mirando a las dos personas caídas en el suelo, Clow abrió sus ojos a punto de gritar todas las groserías que se conocía pero no pudo, frente a el una muchacha, talvez menor que el lloraba, su vestido de colores verdes claros, sucias por la caída, su rodilla tenia un enorme raspón que sangraba un poco, dos bolsas de comida en el suelo al igual que su contenido. Se sintió mal pero algo le decía que debía alejarse de esa muchacha ahora, pero no pudo, se levanto del suelo empezando a recoger todo lo que se cayo, la muchacha seguía llorando, Clow la miraba con cuidado, su cabello verde oscuro estaba recogido en dos coletas a ambos lados de su cabeza, llevaba pulseras de un verde claro con detalles de hojas.

Al terminar de recoger todo se acerco a ella, Rubí se acerco a su rostro, ella abrió sus ojos y miro a la Hada roja, esta al tener su atención empezó a volar alrededor de ella, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa hasta que vio una mano frente a ella, la Hada voló hasta el hombro de su amigo, unos bonitos ojos verdes brillantes por las lagrimas miraban a los vacíos ojos oscuros –Vamos, que solo es un pequeño raspón— dijo Clow, la muchacha tomo su mano y el la jalo, ya de pie se sacudió un poco el polvo en su ropa –Lamento lo que paso, fue mi culpa— dijo Clow en un tono serio –No… también la mía, no preste atención— dijo en un susurro y con pena, Clow levanto las bolsas de comida que dejo en el suelo –¿Donde vives?— pregunto, ella se quedo mirándolo –No tienes que…— pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que los ojos de Clow la miraban directamente de una forma fría –Fue mi culpa, déjame pagarte de un forma— dijo suavizando un poco el tono de su voz, ella sonrió un poco más.

Entre la gente no era difícil de ver a dos personas de ropas verdes, ella no paraba de hablar de sus hermanas en especial de la mayor, diciendo cada detalle imperfecto de ella como su humor o cuando gritaba, Clow no prestaba atención a lo que decía, solo la seguía, después de unos minutos y más de "Y ella siempre" y "Cuando se enoja parece un monstruo" se detuvieron frente a una puerta pintada de blanco. No era grande, dos pisos y un ático –¡Vamos!— dijo con entusiasmo, abrió la puerta entrando con rapidez, Clow entro con calma aunque deseo no hacerlo, el ambiente, todo lo perturbaba, le costaba respirar bien, todo parecía normal, nada extraño para el pero algo en ese lugar lograba ponerlo así.

Como pudo dejo las dos bolsas en la mesa y se apoyo en ella, pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro –Clow… ¿Estas bien?— pregunto su amiga asustada, este solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, el malestar o fuera lo que le paso desaparecía, la jovencita regreso con dos vasos llenos de agua –Toma, seguro tienes sed— le extendió uno de los vasos con una gran sonrisa, Clow lo tomo con cuidado, la sensación de que se alejara lo más pronto posible de ella regresaba pero con mayor fuerza, tomo con lentitud el contenido del vaso y cuando termino la puerta se abrió.

Dos muchachas, mayores que la otra entraron, una tenía el cabello largo, casi le llegaba hasta los tobillos, era un color azul marino pero tenía como pequeños destellos, llevaba una franela de manga larga azul cielo y una falda color azul oscuro con detalles de olas al borde, sostenía un libro entre sus manos, su piel era clara, sus ojos eran casi del mismo color de su cabello, talvez un poco más oscuro, la otra la más alta talvez la mayor, su piel era un poco más morena que de las otras dos, su cabello rojo fuego estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, usaba un vestido de una sola pieza sin mangas, y algo ajustado, tenía marcas azules, sus ojos eran de un color rojo como el de Rubí aunque claro su mirada no era para nada amigable.

Al verla, el sonrojo de Clow apareció, no pudo evitarlo, si con esa ropa que llevaba quien no pensaría en eso, talvez tenía 15 años de vida pero ya había visto bastante –Farore ¿Quién es el y que hace en la casa?— pregunto la morena –¿Farore?— pregunto asombrada Rubí y Clow tampoco escapada del asombro pero algo en si le decía que todo esto resultaría mal para el, la joven se veía asustada y miraba a Clow como buscando ayuda –¡Farore!— alzo la voz su hermana asustando más a la joven –Cálmate Din, seguro es un amigo suyo— dijo la peliazul, Din miraba a su hermana con unos ojos duros para luego mirar directo a los de Clow, por un segundo esos ojos se le hicieron conocidos y el deseo de matarla recorrió todo su cuerpo.

La tal Din no despegaba sus ojos de los de Clow, ambos estuvieron varios segundos de silencio hasta que hablo de nuevo la peliazul –Hola mi nombre es Nayru, soy la segunda hermana, Din es la mayor de las tres— dijo con una sonrisa –Si, Farore me contó algo de ustedes menos sus nombres— dijo Clow mirando directamente a los ojos verdes de Farore, ella al ver los fríos tuvo un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo –Mi nombre es Clow y ella es Rubí— se presento, la pequeña Hada movió con rapidez sus alas en forma de saludo.

Nayru sonrió en cambió Din miraba con recelo a Clow, este miraba a las dos con sus ojos fríos, por unos segundos se produjo un aire muy pesado entre Din y Clow ya que ambos se miraban fijamente, por suerte esto se detuvo con la voz suave de Nayru –¿Y que edad tienes?— pregunto sin dejar de sonreír –15— fue la respuesta seca que dio –Que bien, tenemos la misma edad, Din tiene un año mayor que yo y Farore un menor que yo— Farore inflo sus cachetes mostrando una cara de enojo –Aun así casi soy de tu tamaño Farore— dijo –Pues yo veo que eres la más pequeña de las tres— dijo Rubí, ante este comentario Farore se más enojo mostrando en sus mejillas un torno carmesí.

Nayru sonrió ante toda la escena y se dirigió a la cocina –¿Te quedaras a comer con nosotras Clow?— pregunto con amabilidad, ni tuvo que pensarlo y ya iba a negarse para salir lo más rápido posible, todo el lugar lo ponía mal pero algo fue más veloz que el, su estomago dio un pequeño rugido claro que fue fuerte por el silencio que reinaba en ese momento, no pudo evitarlo y se sonrojo haciendo que su rostro mostrara un aire algo dulce, Din abrió mucho sus ojos al ver ese rostro, era diferente al principio, con su sonrojo y en sus ojos algo de pena, una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro –Creo que si pero tengo un amigo afuera y yo…— no pudo seguir ya que Rubí voló frente de Clow –Yo los busco, no tardare nada— dijo Rubí –Aun así debemos preguntar si no es molestia que vengan— dijo Clow son seriedad –Para nada, pueden venir ¿Verdad Hermana?— pregunto Farore con una gran sonrisa –Por mi no hay problema ¿Din?— La pelirroja reacciono por fin y con un pequeño sonrojo casi imposible de ver asintió –Claro, pueden venir— dijo, con eso Rubí saliendo volando con rapidez por la ventana que Farore le abrió.

Antes de que Nayru terminara en la cocina y que Farore pusiera todo en la mesa Rubí volvió con lo que Clow creyó ver una sonrisa algo maliciosa –Acabo de encontrarlos pero no les dije nada, los vi junto con una niña rubia muy bonita, palabra textuales de Link— Clow se asombro y su mente trato de recordar alguien rubia, en segundos una imagen de alguien cruzo su mente pero jamás salio de sus labios el nombre –La mesa esta lista, a comer— dijo Farore.

El estomago de Clow demando ir directo a la mesa donde se encontraba la suculenta comida, ya que el aroma de esta era muy tentador, haciéndole olvidar lo que estaba en su mente y solo concentrarse en llenar su vacío estomago, se levanto de la silla en donde se sentó y fue directo a la mesa, para su mala suerte en donde se sentó, Din ocupo el asiento de al lado, y antes de que los dos se cambiaran Nayru y Farore tomaron asiento, había diferentes platos llenos de comida, cada quien se sirvió lo que más quería y Rubí no fue dejada a un lado, Nayru le paso un pequeño frasquito lleno de algo que Clow no reconoció pero supo después que era miel, por lo que veía a su amiga Hada le encantaba.

La comida paso en silencio los primeros 10 minutos solo hasta que paso algo, Clow extendió su mano para alcanzar la sal, pero no noto que alguien más hacía lo mismo, en unos segundos los dedos de Clow y Din se rozaron produciendo efectos muy diferentes, en Din un ardor recorrió todo su cuerpo y un sonrojo un poco mas notable pudo verse en su mejillas, en cambio en Clow, desde sus dedos hasta la medula de su espina dorsal la sensación fue horrible, ese deseo olvidado volvió pero con mayor fuerza, haciendo que su garganta se secara, pero este era demasiado fuerte, no solo quería saciar esa necesidad ya olvidada, sino algo más.

Con rapidez alejo su mano de la de Din y alcanzo un frasco lleno de leche, a el no le gustaba mucho la leche sola, pero necesitaba calmar con algo su garganta y de una se la bebió, las dos hermanas miraban con interrogación todo lo que paso en unos segundos, cuando termino con la leche suspiro, por lo menos ya no era tan fuerte pero aun así continuaba allí, solo debía calmarse y controlar eso, todo siguió normal hasta finalizar la comida, en donde Clow ayudo a recoger la mesa y se ofreció para lavar pero para su mala suerte o que las Diosas querían seguir fastidiando su vida Din le tocaba lavar ese día.

Era increíble como el destino, Dios o lo que fuera hacía para que lo malo se volviera aun peor de lo que era, ambos en la cocina, Clow lavaba y Din secaba todo y lo colocaba en su sitio –Yo…— Clow se detuvo y miro a Din que empezó a hablar –Yo lamento la forma en que me comporte, es que me cuesta confiar en las personas— dijo bajando su cabeza –No te preocupes, yo soy igual, yo no confió en nadie— dijo volviendo a lavar, vio que ella preguntaría algo y se lo imagino y antes de que hablara respondió –Conocí a tu hermana hoy, me tropecé con ella y pues la ayuda— dijo, Din lo miro unos minutos y luego sonrió –Eres una persona muy amable— Clow la miro, con una sonrisa en su rostro era mas bonita.

Aparto ese pensamiento de su cabeza y volvió hacer lo que hacía, lavar los platos, estuvieron algunos minutos lavando y secando, no hablaron pero la tensión había desaparecido, cuando Din coloco el ultimo plato en su lugar dejo el paño en un lado y le sonrió a Clow, por unos segundos no hizo nada pero una pequeña sonrisa salio de sus labios.

Estuvo bastante con las hermanas, ellas hablaban de muchas cosas, Farore de sus estudios y de la gran biblioteca que visitaba a menudo, Nayru cantaba en un pequeño Bar algunas noches y junto a Din que ella bailaba ganaban el dinero suficiente para lo necesario.

Estaba impresionado, las dos hermanas mayores trabajan duro, esperaba que no trabajaran en ese tipo de Bar que el siempre pensaba, más bien su pensamiento de esos lugares son de puros borrachos y muchas cosas malas 'Claro, tu estuviste muchas veces en esos sitios' Alejo ese pensamiento de su cabeza, no era tiempo de recordar y menos esos recuerdos.

Siguieron hablando hasta que noto que la luz poco a poco desaparecía, Nayru prendía algunas velas para poner algo de luz, Farore seguía explicando sobre algo pero perdió el interés al ver como la luz de la vela alumbraba a Din, sus ojos, eran diferentes, brillaban más, noto que los de Nayru y Farore estaban igual, trato de reprimir un bostezo, Rubí se había quedado dormida en un pequeño cojín que Farore puso en la mesa de la sala para que estuviera cómoda, sus ojos empezaron a caer y en un momento a otro, ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

Farore se callo y miro fijamente a Clow suspirando –Se durmió— dijo –Si las velas tardaron más de lo que pensé— comento Nayru, Din lo miraba con tristeza –Realmente me siento mal— dijo bajando el rostro –Nosotras también hermana pero…— Nayru no pudo continuar –Necesitamos su ayuda, El Héroe no podrá solo pero ¿Por qué lo escogiste Hermana? Es poderoso pero es un Demonio— dijo Farore –¡El no lo es!— alzo la voz enojada Din –Din, no puedes negar lo que paso en Kokiri Forest— ante esto la Diosa del Poder se callo.

Las mismas Diosas de Hyrule, las Diosas creadoras del mundo y de la Trifuerza, entre los seres que crearon, solo para vigilar al que trajeron a su mundo, aunque los ojos de una reflejaban otra cosa, se levanto y se acerco en donde dormía Clow, se sentó a su lado, su respiración era tranquila, levanto su mano y acaricio su rostro –Tan joven y ha sufrido mucho— susurro –Entiendo su odio y más por lo que hicimos pero, era nuestra única esperanza— dijo Farore, Nayru mantenía los ojos cerrados como pensado hasta que sintió algo –La Princesa— ante esto las dos hermanas la miraron y en un segundo los ojos de Clow se abrieron mostrando un color rojizo.

Se aparto con rapidez, la mirada de Clow poco a poco se volvía más roja, Farore no se movía y Nayru esperaba lo peor, Clow miro a la puerta y salio de la casa, las tres se quedaron mirando por donde se fue aun asustadas.

En la plaza de la ciudad un niño de ropas verdes peleaba contra 3 mujeres de piel morena, llevaban ropas extrañas como si fueran del medio oriente, casi todo sus rostro estaban cubiertos por telas de colores oscuros, pero su cabello no que era de un color rojo oscuro, usaban unas espadas grandes y curvas, Link no podía contra las tres al mismo tiempo, pero una fue astuta al ver que no podían atacarlo bien, se agacho y dando una patada a los pies del Kokiri este cayo al suelo, otra de las extrañas mujeres levanto su espada, Link esperaba lo peor, trato de alcanzar su escudo pero no podría hacerlo a tiempo.

La mujer bajo su espada y Link espero el final, pero este jamás llego, un escudo mas grande y de metal detenía el ataque, la mujer abrió sus ojos al máximo para después cerrarlos al sentir un golpe directo a su rostro, Clow mantenía su puño cerrado, con su pie levanto la espada de su oponente y se puso en posición de batalla.

Las dos mujeres restantes al ver a su compañera en el suelo, no dudaron y se lanzaron sobre el que se atrevió a golpearla, usaba tanto la espada y el escudo para defenderse de los ataques de ambas mujeres, pero una bajo su defensa y sin dudar un segundo, utilizo la punta de su escudo para hacerle una gran herida en su estomago. Todo paso rápido. Soltó su escudo y uso su puño libre para golpearla en la herida. La mujer abrió sus ojos, la sensación del dolor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, otro golpe más termino con ella arrancándole la fuerza y algo más; la mano izquierda de Clow cubierta por la sangre jalaba los órganos internos.

Sus ojos se volvieron rojos por completo, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro pero esta era extraña. Muy grande, demasiado para cualquier humano, detrás de el al ultima mujer que quedaba trato de salvar a su compañera. Atacando con toda su fuerza Clow tuvo que soltar a su victima; con las dos manos sujeto la espada para poder detener el ataque, las miradas se cruzaron, la sonrisa de Clow aumento aunque ya parecía imposible de que creciera más, con gran fuerza empujo a la mujer, dándole una patada en su estomago. Resistiendo el dolor pudo mantener su mirada en la pelea deteniendo a penas un golpe directo a su cuello, las chispas saltaban con cada golpe de las espadas, parecía que no acabaría pronto, pero algo estuvo a favor del joven guerrero, con cada golpe la mujer retrocedía, pero algo le hizo perder el equilibrio. Su pie se resbalo gracias al escudo ya olvidado.

Sonrió con alegría, puso su espada en posición horizontal. La cortaría en dos, pero no contó con lo que sucedería; colocando sus manos en el suelo dio un giro hacia atrás, evitando por unos cm. la espada. Dio varias vueltas hacía atrás. Su respiración se notaba, la sonrisa de Clow no disminuyo. Las pisadas de algunas personas los alertaron.

Ella no espero ni un segundo más y escapo, usando las sombras de los callejones para ocultarse, Clow miro por donde se fue. Soltó la espada y camino hacía su compañero, sus ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa y el miedo, se levanto con cuidado; se detuvo y bajo su rostro para ver la cara del niño, el azul miraba un rojo con marrón, las pisadas se acercaban más, de un movimiento rápido, Clow agarro por la cintura a Link y salio corriendo de la misma forma que su contrincante dejando todo atrás.

Las pisadas de los soldados se detuvieron, sus voces se perdieron al ver eso, una de las mujeres inconciente pero viva, la otra agonizando bañada en un charco de su propia sangre. Desde las sombras Clow miraba todo, tanto Navi como Link estaban callados, los segundos pasaron lentos como minutos hasta que por fin, los guardias se fueron llevándose todo lo que se encontraba en la plaza. Con cuidado caminaron entre las sombras hasta llegar a una puerta pero antes de hacer algo más por fin la voz del Kokiri salio –Clow…— giro un poco su cabeza mirando hacía abajo, los ojos azules de Link mostraban miedo, un largo suspiro salio de los labios carmesí de Clow, se arrodillo frente a Link y lo sujeto por los hombros –Escuchen los dos, lo que vieron fue algo de mi pasado, algo que no puede controlar pero creo que fue lo mejor, talvez los dos estaríamos muertos ahora mismo sino hubiera actuado de esa forma. Link este es el camino de un guerrero, veras muchas muertes, miradas tristes y de odio— a cada palabra la voz de Clow era más seria –¿Tu has tomado ese camino?— pregunto Link, la mirada de Clow parecía perderse en la nada –Tome uno que se parece, solamente que yo veía esas miradas desde otro ángulo— respondió.

El viento soplaba débilmente, estuvieron así por varios minutos hasta que Clow suspiro, poco a poco los ojos rojos de Clow desaparecían y el marrón original regresaba, toco la puerta y en un segundo se abría con rapidez, unos brazos rodearon el cuello de Clow con fuerza, sorprendido lo único que vio fue el color rojo y después, el dolor de un cachetada en su mejilla –¿Pero por qué me golpeas!— dijo Clow alzando la voz –¡Porque crees¡Saliste así nada más, entre los vecinos corre el rumor de que las Gerudos entraron a la ciudad y alguien mato a una¡Ni siquiera los Guardias pueden hacer eso!— grito Din, sus ojos estaban rojos y el rastro de algunas lagrimas aun estaban presentes en su rostro.

La ira de Clow desapareció al notar el rostro de la pelirroja –¿Estabas… preocupada por mi?— pregunto, se asombro con la pregunta, en su rostro un leve tono rojo apareció y miro a otro lado –Un poco, eres mi amigo— respondió, una leve sonrisa adorno el rostro de Clow –Aun no he dicho si seré tu amigo— dijo en broma –Pues para mi si lo eres— dijo Din con una sonrisa –Ejem— los dos jóvenes miraron hacía abajo, Link tenia los brazos cruzado y una mirada de enojo, lo habían olvidado –Lo siento Link, Din te presento a mi amigo y compañero de viaje, Link; ella es una amiga mía su nombre es Din— cuando termino las presentaciones, Din se inclino para estar a la altura del Kokiri –Que niño más lindo, es un placer conocerte— dijo Din con una sonrisa, Link sonrió y un gran tono rojo adorno sus mejillas. –Tu no me trataste así cuando nos conocimos— dijo Clow –Claro tu eres muy feo— dijo Din cuando ya estaba totalmente erguida y con los brazos cruzados. –Pues tu no eres una belleza, más bien pareces un pez— dijo Clow con una vena palpitando en su frente –¿Qué has dicho cara de Buitre?— grito Din enfadada –¡Límpiate los oídos bruja porque estas bien sorda!— grito Clow.

Link y Navi estaban asombrados, a cada minuto los dos alzaban mas la voz y algunas luces de las casas vecinas se prendían para ver que es lo que pasaba –Creo que… esto durara mucho— dijo Link, Navi solo suspiro 'Y creo que solo esto es el comienzo' pensó la Hada.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

La Princesa y La Profecía

Oscuridad, la pura oscuridad, nada de luz y color, solo la eterna oscuridad. Acompañados de extraños sonidos, los sonidos de una bestia devorando a su presa. En el suelo cientos de cadáveres, esqueletos y objetos, llenos del polvo y ratas. Entre las sombras una figura sobresalía, entre sus garras, un cuerpo humano descansaba sin vida alguna, devorándolo con ansía como si no hubiera probado alimento en mucho tiempo, lo único intacto que quedaba era un brazo bañado en su propia de sangre, aun se podía ver la larga manga de color verde oscuro y algunos mechones verdes.

Por un momento se detuvo, levantando la cabeza para mostrar una mueca que imitaba a una sonrisa, sus ojos rojos eran la única luz entre todas las sombras, su rostro estaba bañado en la sangre de su victima, la de una pequeña Kokiri.

Los ojos de Clow se abrieron de golpe, cuando noto en donde estaba suspiro –Solo… fue un sueño— susurro, cerro sus ojos pero la imagen de la criatura volvía a su mente –Solo espero… que fuera un sueño nada más— pidió a la nada.

La noche parecía llegar a su fin, la Luna desaparecía poco a poco pero aun bañaba con su luz, la cual lograba entrar por una de las ventanas de la casa, Clow pudo ver a sus compañeros de viaje, Link dormía en uno de los sillones y el en otro, las dos Hadas dormían sobre un gran cojín que estaba en la mesita de la sala.

Otro suspiro, ya no deseaba dormir, no quería ver de nuevo eso, no quería recordarlo ni menos saber que no sentía la menor pizca de asco, "No quiero ser eso de nuevo" pensó aterrado aunque en su rostro no mostraba ningún temor, solo esa mascara fría que creo tiempo atrás.

Se levanto y busco aun en las sombras sus cosas, hasta que recordó que ya no tenía nada, su espada destruida, y su escudo olvidado y de seguro robado o los guardias se lo llevaron como evidencia.

El no traía dinero, ni Link tampoco, dudaba que los Kokiris necesitaran Rupias para pagar cosas en su aldea, se froto los ojos tratando de pensar alguna solución –Talvez deba robar alguna espada— pensó en voz alta.

—No sabía que fueras ladrón— se volteo con rapidez y levanto su cabeza, bajando lentamente sin hacer algún ruido, usando una larga bata rojo oscuro la pelirroja miraba a Clow –Algunas veces hay que hacerlo cuando hay que sobrevivir— dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz –Nunca has pensado que las Diosas te castigaran por hacer eso— dijo Din bajando el ultimo escalón y poniéndose de frente a Clow –Las Diosas para mi no son mas que una basura, seres que comenten errores y que mandan a otros ha hacer su trabajo y arreglar el problema que causaron— dijo con rabia y odio –Dime, te has preguntado porque yo y mi hermanas tenemos los nombres de las Diosas— rojo y marrón combatían, ninguno apartaba su mirada –Si pero por alguna razón, padres religiosos, alguna locura o talvez solo usan esos nombres para engañar y hacer creer a la gente que son enviadas de las mismas Diosas— dijo sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Din aunque por unos segundos miraba la pequeña abertura de la bata a la altura del pecho de la joven –Llevamos esos nombres porque fue el ultimo deseo de nuestra madre antes de morir— dijo Din cruzando sus brazos.

Ambos seguían mirándose, la luz del amanecer entraba por las ventanas tocando cada rincón de la casa –Nos alejamos del tema principal, aunque creo que querías saber mi opinión sobre las Diosas— dijo Clow alejándose de la joven pelirroja –Solo deseaba conocerte un poco más— dijo Din siguiéndolo –Solo diré, que no confió en nadie, ni en mi familia, ni en mis amigos, en nadie— se detuvo, Din bajo sus brazos asombrada ante las palabras del joven Hylian –¿No es algo triste¿Por qué te alejas del mundo¿No tienes ni un amigo?— pregunto esperando alguna respuesta afirmativa.

Estuvo callado unos minutos, Din abrió sus ojos asombrada ¿Realmente no confiaba en nadie¿Ningún amigo? –Tengo una hermana, pero no es realmente mi hermana, es alguien que quiero mucho, muchas veces e deseado abrazarla pero injustamente, ella esta lejos de mi, muchas veces e deseado llorar y sentir sus palabras de cariño, pero solo puedo leerlas. Ella creen mucho en un Dios, pero para mi es puro engaño— dijo con tristeza en su voz. Miraba fijamente el piso, tratando de evitar las lágrimas, pero se asombro al sentir los delgados brazos de la morena abrazándolo –Si quieres, puedo ser tu amiga, si tú me dejas— lo abrazo con fuerza y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Clow. Una lagrima cayo al suelo seguida de otras.

Subió su mano al rostro de Clow, quitando las lágrimas que caían –Nunca podemos ser fuertes todo el tiempo o guardar lo que nos atormenta, en algún momento debemos sacarlos, talvez no sea esa amiga que tanto quieres. Pero si puedo ser una amiga para ti, dame esa oportunidad— Clow suspiro, toco la mano de Din y la quito lentamente de su rostro. Se separo de ella, Din pensaba que el seguiría igual pero –Gracias— Sonrió al escuchar esa respuesta –Ven, hay que preparar el desayuno para todos y si Link come como anoche, hay que hacer mucho— dijo riendo.

Ninguno noto que al borde de las escaleras, dos muchachas miraron todo, con pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros.

La mañana paso rápido, entre risas y la velocidad con que comía el pequeño kokiri, las tres hermanas se reían del pequeño rubio aunque una miraba de vez en cuando al joven Hylian, sonreía pero aun mantenía esa cara fría.

Por solo un momento, talvez vio el verdadero rostro de Clow, aun así, aunque ya conocía algo de el y más de lo que Clow jamás hablo, era un misterio para ella. Sonrió al recordar algo, y sin que nadie la notara, desapareció.

Al medio día, las despedidas empezaron a llegar, ambos tenían una misión que cumplir y ya no podían retrasarlo más, pero antes de irse lejos la voz de la mayor se escucho –¡Espera Clow!— este se volteo y vio a Din bajar las escaleras, su pelo y rostro estaba cubiertos de polvo pero tenia una pequeña sonrisa y algo grande entre sus brazos.

Se detuvo frente al pelinegro, extendió sus brazos para que agarrara lo que llevaba envuelto en unas viejas sabanas amarillentas por lo años, su rostro sin emoción cambio al sentir el peso entre sus brazos, lentamente quito las sabanas, era una espada y un gran escudo. La espada estaba en su funda, adornada con un Dragón Oriental en plata. Sus ojos brillaron, cada detalle era perfecto, el mango de la espada tenía la forma de la cabeza de un Dragón Chino, en su frente una estrella de 4 puntas brillaba con intensidad.

El Escudo era un poco mas grande que el tenía antes, la imagen de este era de otra especie de Dragón Chino solamente que este poseía una grandes Alas, era de color rojo sangre con negro y de ojos ámbar. Levanto su cabeza con la boca ligeramente abierta y con una expresión de asombro, al igual que las dos hermanas menores.

Din sonrió al ver la expresión de Clow –Esa espada y escudo, pertenecieron a mi padre, es un tesoro muy preciado para nosotras, pero pienso que ellas se sienten mal, estar allí, sin ser usadas en donde deberían estar. Por eso te las doy, para que te acompañen y te ayuden… Pero deberás cuidarlas ¿Entendiste bien?— pregunto en un tono muy serio, diferente al amable que antes tenia, Clow solo asintió, ya que no podía hablar por la sorpresa.

Ambos guerreros se alejaron de ese pequeño hogar, sus Hadas volaban sobre sus cabezas, Din miraba a Rubí, para saber donde estaba Clow entre ese mar de gente –Hermana… ¿Sabes lo que hiciste?— pregunto Nayru, su voz era dura y neutral, aunque con un tono de enojo –Le di alegría a dos viejas amigas de nuestro padre— dijo sin dejar de mirar el destello rojo que se alejaba cada vez más y más.

La gente a esa hora era insoportable, a Link le costaba seguir el paso de Clow –¡Clow¡Espérame!— pidió el Kokiri, el joven se detuvo y volteo su cabeza para mirar al niño rubio, este por fin lo alcanzo. Ambos estaban en medio de la plaza en donde anoche se desato su primera pelea verdadera, cada quien lo vio de diferente modo, uno con miedo y preguntándose por su amiga. Otro preocupado por lo que paso y con el un deseo en lo mas profundo de su mente de haber terminado mejor la pelea… con sangre.

Cuando el más joven del grupo recupero el aliento, continuaron su camino. Los mercaderes gritaban y mostraban sus mercancías, algunas de buena calidad, otras no tanta. Link se detenía unos segundos viendo las manzanas y demás frutas. Navi lo golpea, aunque no se podía ver bien, se notaba que no tenía una mirada amable y Link dejaba de ver los alimentos y seguía hacía delante.

Después de varios minutos de caminata las casas desaparecían, el suelo de piedra se volvía de tierra y un poco más inclinado que recto, ya no había muros de piedras sino de tierra verdadera, árboles y campos llenos de flores, algunas mariposas volaban cerca de ellos, en especial con las dos Hadas. Pero no había ninguna cerca de Clow, solo una gran mariposa de colores negros. Pronto lo vieron, el Castillo Hyrule, todos quedaron asombrados, era totalmente blanco y el mas grande de todos los edificios de la ciudad. Claro que también había muchos guardias.

Por suerte, parecía que ninguno los vio o solo los ignoraban, Clow se pego a un muro de tierra y asomo la cabeza, a unos 20 pasos de ellos un gran Arco de piedra con una reja negra y dos guardias se interponían en su camino, estaba pegado de un lado al muro de tierra que se hacia mas grande y se volvía un pequeño risco, del otro lado, una larga reja negra cubría abarcaba toda la tierra impidiendo el paso. Solo había un camino y era por el Arco.

Se cruzo de brazos, cerró sus ojos frunciendo el ceño –Por lo que veo, solo hay un camino pero hay dos Guardias. Si atacamos llamaremos la atención de los demás y allí tendremos problemas— dijo sin notar lo que hacía el pequeño Kokiri –¿Alguna idea Link?— pregunto Clow sin cambiar de posición –Eh Clow… creo que Link encontró la forma— Dijo la pequeña Hada color carmesí. Abrió sus ojos y la Hada se movía hacia arriba, levanto su cabeza para descubrir que…Link escalaba el muro de tierra con ayuda de una enredadera que crecía allí.

Los pensamientos de Clow eran simples, tanto que se podían ver, quería golpearse por olvidar la forma en que se podía entrar al castillo, pero una cosa es un juego y otra es la realidad o la realidad de este mundo –¿No vas a seguirlo?— pregunto Rubí –La enredadera no aguantaría mi peso. Además…veo que le cuesta— y era verdad, de vez en cuando el Kokiri se resbalaba con alguna piedra suelta o con un pequeño desprendimiento de tierra que pisaba para ayudarse a escalar.

Clow miro una vez más a los Guardias que custodiaban el Arco, en eso se le vino una idea para entrar con facilidad. Recogió algo de tierra, se hecho un poco en la cara y ropa, rasgo las mangas de su traje y piernas, cerca de el una pequeña línea de agua salía de la pared de tierra, talvez algún pozo de agua acumulada estaba allí, con sus manos recogió un poco y se lanzo pequeñas gotas en la cara. Rubí miraba todo esto sin entender nada de lo que hacía su compañero. Clow, exhalaba y botaba aire, luego cerró sus ojos y un gran sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Rubí seguía confundida pero el asombro y la sorpresa sustituyeron a la confusión cuando Clow se lanzo a correr directo a los Guardias.

Un gran Bostezo salio de uno de los Guardias, todo el día sin hacer nada, solo estar allí parados cuidando una reja que de paso, ni estaba cerrada, la cerradura estaba oxidada y tardaría varios días el herrero de la ciudad en crear una nueva –Que aburrimiento. Desearía que algo pasara— dijo uno de los Guardias y aquí es lo que pasa cuando se pide un deseo sin saber las consecuencias de este. –¡Ayúdenme!— Exclamo alguien, los Guardias agarraron con ambas manos sus lanzas preparados para lo que fuera, pero vieron a un joven corriendo o tratando de correr, su vestimenta estaba llena de tierra y rota, su rostro rojo por el cansancio de tanto correr y bañado en sudor.

Ambos Guardias se acercaron al joven cuando este empezó a caer al suelo –Muchacho ¿Qué te paso?— pregunto uno de los Guardias asombrado –El pueblo…atacado… escape pero… me siguieron… pesaron que… acabaron con migo— decía entre cortado. Los dos Guardias se miraron asombrados. ¿Acaso atacaban la ciudad? –Sabes quienes eran ¡Responde!— dijo el otro Guardia alzando la voz –No le grites, hizo un gran esfuerzo, llevémoslo adentro y vamos a ver que pasa en la ciudad— dijo, su compañero asintió, ambos cargaron al joven dentro del Arco el cual en una de sus columnas estaba una puerta la cual era un puesto de vigilancia y un dormitorio pequeño, recostaron al joven que estaba inconciente y los dos salieron corriendo a la ciudad a ver que pasaba.

Una gran y maligna sonrisa cruzo los labios de Clow –Que idiotas— dijo limpiándose la cara, saliendo de esa minúscula habitación –¡Impresionante! Eres muy listo— dijo muy alegra Rubí –Tenía tiempo sin hacer eso, aun no pierdo el toque— dijo mirando a todos lados, en un segundo algo caía rodando cuesta abajo y chocando contra el muro.

Una pequeña mancha verde cubierta de tierra con cabellera rubia estaba prácticamente estampada a uno de los muros del Arco –Resbalo verdad— dijo Clow mirando a la pequeña Hada Azul que bajaba lentamente —Así es— respondió en un tono bajo, no sabia si era por pena ajena u otra cosa.

Después de reanimar a Link con algunas leves cachetadas, siguieron su camino, claro que de otra forma. –¿Por qué debemos escondernos?— Pregunto Link mirando a Clow, –Porque si seguimos el camino nos encontraremos a los demás guardias y nos echaran a patadas de aquí o peor— dijo Clow mirando a todos lados. Los dos estaban escondidos entre algunos arbustos altos, las Hadas estaban volando a gran altura, ya que por recomendación de Clow, su brillo podría delatar en donde estaban.

Un Guardia hacia su patrullaje cerca de los arbustos, Clow y Link esperaban a que se marchara, ambos sentían la tensión en el aire y un leve sudor cubrían sus caras, por unos segundos que para los dos fueron minutos, el guardia siguió su ruta. Los dos suspiraron aliviados, Link miro para hablarle pero de su boca más no salio palabra alguna. La mano derecha de Clow dejaba de tocar la empuñadura de su espada, su mente razono todo en un segundo, si era necesario, Clow hubiera matado al Guardia.

Antes de que Link pensara algo más, la voz de Clow lo saco de su trance. –Sigamos— Dijo con seriedad, Link asintió. Las dos Hadas miraban todo desde arriba, en ese momento se movieron al ver a sus compañeros correr, corrieron hasta ocultarse detrás de una gran roca. Clow desvió su mirada al cielo, con un movimiento de su mano llamo a las Hadas, estas al ver la señal que acordaron entre todos bajaron con suma rapidez.

Clow miraba por un lado, la entrada principal estaba abierta y el puente levadizo estaba bajo, pero había un problema –Hay por lo mínimo 6 Guardias sumamente armados y con armadura, dos en la entrada principal, dos dentro de la entrada del puente y creo que dos más o quien sabe al final— dijo Clow –Clow por allí podríamos entrar— dijo señalando un punto. Clow miro a donde decía Link, un montículo de tierra llegaba a la misma altura de otra reja, la cual estaba alrededor del castillo.

El seño de Clow se frunció –Es una buena forma de entrar y pasar a los dos primeros Guardias, pero los otros dos de adentro nos verán— dijo Clow –Hay un río que rodea el castillo— dijo Rubí –Podemos distraer a los Guardias atrayéndolos dentro del castillo y ustedes pueden pasar nadando sin que los vean— explico Navi.

Los dos Guardias vigilaban todo, pero algo paso, uno de ellos desvió la mirada al ver dos destellos de diferente color, lo que pensó que era dos luciérnagas eran en realidad –Hadas…— Estaba asombrado, las dos Hadas volaron cerca de el –Mira esto— llamo a su compañero, el otro Guardia volteo a verlo y quedo asombrado, se acerco más para ver si era real –No lo creo, jamás e visto una, solo las e escuchado en cuentos y leyendas— dijo asombrado.

Las Dos Hadas volaron un rato mas cerca de ellos para entrar al pequeño túnel, los otros dos Guardias que estaba allí miraron con igual o mayor asombro a las Hadas, los demás guaridas se acercaron a verlas, algo así jamás pasaba. Nadie noto que dos sombras nadaban por el río del Castillo.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a una de los lados del castillo lejos de la entrada principal. La cabeza de Clow salio con brusquedad del agua tratando de que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire –¡Clow¿Estas bien?— pregunto preocupado Link saliendo detrás de Clow.

Tardo unos minutos en responder pero asintió con su cabeza, se sentó en el borde –Fantástico, ahora mi cabello quedara como un erizo— dijo enojado, Link no entendió eso y trato de eliminar el agua de sus ropas. Cuando ya estaban recuperados las dos Hadas llegaron –Todo perfecto. Los Guardias ya volvieron a sus puestos y no nos siguieron— dijo con alegría Rubí.

Navi miraba a Clow, escurriendo agua y con una mirada peligrosa "Parece un gato" pensó cuando la mirada de Clow cayo sobre ella "y uno muy enojado" –Bueno, lo difícil ya paso— Link y las Hadas sonrieron –Pero aun esta el problema de entrar— dijo Clow, allí el animo cayo al suelo –¡Oh Vamos! No nos pongas así, ya pasamos lo peor, seguro entrar será mas fácil— dijo Rubí enojada.

Clow miro a su Hada y por un momento un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo –Lo que digo es verdad— fueron sus palabras, las cuales hicieron enojar más a la Hada. En un segundo Navi y Link estaban con los ojos abierto y asustados cuando la Hada de color Escarlata le daba un tremendo golpe a Clow, tumbándolo al suelo.

Y tan rápido como cayo, se levanto, su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros de la pequeña Hada –¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?— pregunto enojado Clow –Por ser tan negativo— respondió en el mismo estado la Hada. Link y Navi miraba a los dos asustados –Navi, tu amiga si es algo…violenta— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa –A Rubí se le conoce entre las demás Hadas como la más volátil— explico Navi.

Los dos se quedaron unos minutos mirándose fijamente, ninguno quería ceder por el otro –Bueno ya basta los dos. Ahora hay que pensar en como entrar al castillo— dijo Navi ya cansada de la actitud de los dos. Hylian y Hada se miraron una vez más y cada uno miro a otro lado enojado. Link suspiro y aparto sus ojos azules de la pelea. Sus ojos se concentraron en el muro que tenía frente a ellos cuando noto algo. –Miren, por allí sale agua— dijo Link señalando algún punto del muro.

Todos voltearon y trataron de ver lo que Link encontró, en unos segundos Clow lo encontró. Era un pequeño agujero rectangular del cual salía algo de agua la cual caía al rió que rodeaba el castillo –Parece un desagüe, si sale agua de allí eso indica que debe conducir al interior del castillo— dijo, Navi voló hasta el, en unos segundos ya estaba con el grupo –tiene una puerta de madera que tapa mucho la entrada, Link puede entrar por allí— explico. Clow miro una vez más la nueva entrada y busco con la mirada algo más no lo encontró "Aquí no esta las cajas" pensó con enojo.

Los ojos marrones miraron al pequeño, este al sentir sobre el la mirada de Clow, levanto su cabeza para mirarlo –Link, si lo que Navi dice es cierto tu solo podrás entrar, esta algo elevado así que te tendré que lanzar— dijo –¿Cómo?— pregunto Link pero jamás recibió una respuesta ya que fue alzado por la ropa. Con ambas manos, Clow levanto a Link y lo lanzo al muro; el pequeño Kokiri ni tuvo tiempo de gritar ya que llego a la entrada del desagüe y tuvo que agarrarse para no caer –¡La próxima vez avisa!— dijo enojado –Solo entra— dijo Clow.

No pudo escucharlo pero supo que el Kokiri decía algo malo contra el y se metió arrastrándose por el desagüe seguido por Navi, Rubí se alejo para explorar. Clow suspiro, no tenía opción, solo una. Cerró sus ojos, del agua salía un extraño vapor negro el cual parecía hacer hervir el agua, abrió un poco sus ojos y un destello rojo brillaba, levanto su pie derecho para dar un paso pero algo paso. –¡Clow¡Ven rápido!— grito Rubí.

Abrió sus ojos y el brillo en ellos desapareció al igual que el extraño vapor –¡Rubí¡¿Quieres que los Guardias nos encuentren!— pregunto enojado –Lo siento pero es que encontré algo— dijo apenada, Clow se acero a su Hada, la cual voló lentamente hasta una puerta. Allí Clow se asombro, frente a el estaba una puerta oculta por la maleza que crecía en esa parte, la cual había cubierto casi toda la entrada sin dejarla ver. Estaba en un muro que cerraba el camino, por una reja seguía corriendo el agua, nadie lo noto cuando llegaron.

Sonrío, estaba feliz –Gracias Rubí— dijo acariciando con dos dedos a la pequeña Hada, Rubí empezó a reír tímidamente y un leve rubor de un extraño color naranja la cubrió. Clow agarro el picaporte pero este no giro. Estaba cerrado, una cara de enojo cruzo el rostro de Clow, saco su espada la cual parecía brillar al ser sacada de su funda, la clavo en la madera y moviéndola un poco logro quitar el picaporte. Empujo la puerta la cual hizo un chirrido al moverse, era un pasillo oscuro y lleno de polvo, parecía que no lo usaban mucho.

Arrastrándose por el conducto de agua, mojándose más sus ropas de color verde y ensuciándosela por el moho acumulado por los años sin limpieza y cuidado que necesitaba eso. Link pensaba en las mil y un formas de vengarse de su compañero que muy "gentilmente" le ayudo a que llegara a este lugar.

Unos pocos minutos después por fin vio la luz y el final del túnel, se movió con más rapidez y por fin estaba afuera, el desagüe se conectaba con una pequeña fuente, se puso de pie y salio de esta, tocando tierra y césped bien cortado, trato de sacudirse el moho pegado a sus ropas cuando ocurrió lo inesperado.

Una puerta medio oculta se abrió de golpe, golpeando a Link tumbándolo y haciendo que cayera de espalda a la pequeña fuente –Parece que entramos al castillo— dijo la pequeña Hada roja –Eso parece, bueno debemos encontrar a Link— dijo Clow cerrando la puerta –Ejem— los dos se voltearon y vieron a un enojado y mojado Link sentado en la fuente.

Rubí se escondió detrás de la cabeza de Clow, no por miedo o pena, sino para que no la vieran reírse del pobre Kokiri –¿Qué te paso?— pregunto Clow –Alguien abrió una puerta y esta me golpeo— dijo enojado Link escurriendo el agua de sus ropas. Clow miro para otro lado, tratando de que Link no viera la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro –lo siento. No sabía que la puerta llegarías hasta aquí— se disculpo.

Después de sacar a Link de la fuente, ambos vieron que solo había un camino y que era en línea recta –Parece que desde aquí todo será sencillo— dijo Link con una sonrisa –No lo creo— dijo Navi –¿Por qué?— pregunto Link –Por eso— Clow señalo algo al frente, a lo lejos se podían ver lanzas en movimiento, los grandes matorrales impedían ver a los guardias pero no a las largas lanzas. –Son Guardias ¿Intentamos el truco de nuevo?— pregunto Rubí

Clow negó con la cabeza –Nunca uses el mismo truco dos veces seguidas— dijo Clow –Usemos los arbustos a nuestro favor— dijo Link con una sonrisa –Puede funcionar, si no vimos a los Guardias por eso, ello no nos verán— dijo Navi –Si, nosotras podemos decirles cuando deben cruzar— dijo con alegría Rubí –Ok pero tengan cuidado de que no las vean— dijo Clow –No pasara— dijeron ambas a la vez.

Un Guardia miro a ambos lados antes de doblar por la izquierda, dos brillos, uno azul y otro rojo aparecieron, agitando sus alas los dos jóvenes corrieron con cuidado por el camino por donde paso antes el Guardia, esperando es una esquina, las dos Hadas volaron hasta estar al nivel de los arbustos, viendo que no había ninguna guardia en el siguiente camino –Rápido, no hay nadie— dijo Rubí, Clow y Link se movieron con rapidez hasta llegar a la otra esquina, de nuevo las Hadas repitieron el procedimiento. Navi fue la que aviso y los dos salieron corriendo de allí. –Uuufff, lo pasamos— dijo Link –Agáchate—dijo Clow agarrando por la cabeza a Link y empujándolo al suelo, ambos se escondieron detrás de una pequeña estatua. Un Guarida sin lanza patrullaba su zona pero se alejo rápidamente –¿De donde salio ese?— pregunto Link –Detrás de esa estatua— señalo Clow.

Esa parte del camino no tenía arbustos, sino estatuas decorativas, una gran fuente en el centro. Dos Guardias con espada custodiaban el lugar –Será un poco mas difícil pero hay que hacerlo— dijo Clow, Link asintió y se preparo. Los dos Guardias caminaban en fila recta, uno detrás del otro, cuando desaparecieron detrás de una estatua, ambos guerreros corrieron a la siguiente, los dos Guardias aparecieron de nuevo y siguieron su camino. Ambos empezaron a rodear la estatua, por si venían de regreso los Guardias para que no los vieran. Poco a Poco pasaban de estatua a estatua.

Ambos se pegaron a un muro al llegar al final de ese jardín de estatuas, no los vieron por suerte y ese parecía ser el fin del camino, frente a ellos solo había un muro pero a su izquierda otro camino más corto y lo que parecía un túnel.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hasta el túnel, cuando entraron Clow sintió algo, una sensación bien conocida para el, ser observado entre las sombras. El túnel era corto y en unos segundos ya estaban afuera de el, era un gran jardín en forma circular, una delgada línea de agua rodeaba el sitio, en el centro de este una pequeña fuente al nivel del suelo el cual tenía un puente. Varias mariposas volaban entre las flores, al final una persona miraba por una ventana, usaba un vestido de falda largo color blanco con rosa, de mangas largas hasta la muñeca, su cabello oculto por una tela en su cabeza de colores blanco y rosa no permitía verlo, aunque se notaba que era rubio por algunos pequeños mechones dorados.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta, sonriendo, sus ojos azules claros miraban a Link, el Kokiri abrió los ojos impresionado –Hola Link, me da gusto volverte a ver— dijo la Princesa. Clow Miro a Link pero este no lo noto –Tu…tu eres la niña de ayer— la Princesa asintió. Link saliendo de su asombro busco en sus ropas algo, hasta sacarlo. Clow abrió los ojos, una ocarina de un azul pálido, con el signo de la Trifuerza. La Ocarina del Tiempo.

Link camino hasta estar frente de la Princesa, le entrego la Ocarina, ella estiro sus manos, rozando levemente los dedos del Kokiri, por un segundo los dos se sonrojaron hasta que la fría voz de Clow sonó –Ya entiendo, usted fue la que estuvo todo el día con Link, y la causante de que las Gerudo entraran a la ciudad y casi lo mataran. Su estupidez y egoísmo casi trajo la muerte a alguien y también el robo de la Ocarina— La Princesa frunció levemente su seño –No lo hice por eso, quería conocer la vida fuera de Palacio, quería ser una persona normal ¿Y cómo sabe de la Ocarina?— la mirada de Clow se volvió de hielo y un leve resplandor rojo apareció –Usted jamás será normal, usted es de la realeza y como tal, debe seguir las normas que le corresponde, usted no puede pensar para si misma, debe pensar para ayudar al pueblo y a su gente y lo que hizo ayer es un acto de egoísmo y muestra que no esta preparada para el Trono. Y sobre la Ocarina, se muchas cosas que ni se imagina, Princesa Zelda— la mejillas de Zelda se prendieron de un color rojo de ira.

Unos leves pasos los alertaron a todos, las Hadas se escondieron, un Hombre caminaba lentamente, cuando la luz del sol le pego, vieron que llevaba una vestimenta y armadura de colores oscuros, su cabello rojo como el juego, su piel tenía un extraño color verde aunque se notaba la piel morena producto del calor del desierto.

Sus ojos de color Ámbar miraron a la Princesa y se inclino ante ella en muestra de respeto –Princesa Zelda, es un gusto conocerla. Le agradezco a usted y a su Padre por permitirme estar aquí y poder hacer un trato de paz. Estaba preguntándome, si podría ver esa reliquia familiar. La Ocarina— dijo levantando su cabeza y mirándola directo a los ojos –No creo en usted Sir Ganondorf, y ahora le pido que se vaya de aquí inmediatamente— dijo la Princesa.

Ganondorf se levanto pero miro a los jóvenes que estaban con la Princesa, cuando vio a Link su mirada se lleno de odio, pero cuando vio a Clow, la mirada color Ámbar miro directo a los marrones ojos con rojo. Sonrió levemente aunque en su mirada se notaba la maldad por unos segundos para luego retirarse.

La Princesa respiraba con agitación, sus puños estaban cerrados –Veo que no le cae nada bien ese hombre— dijo con sarcasmo Clow. Zelda lo miro con odio –Usted es una persona insoportable señor…— no pudo seguir porque no conocía el nombre del joven –Clow, no se lo olvide Princesa mimada— el color rojo volvió al rostro de Zelda al igual que su mirada de odio hacia Clow –Como dijo antes, soy una Princesa, parte de la realeza y como tal usted debe mostrarme respeto— dijo con enojo –Lo haría, pero no le muestro respeto a nadie que no lo merece— Zelda apretó sus dientes.

Link miraba a ambos sin saber que hacer, Navi suspiro cansada al ver eso y Rubí solo se apoyaba en la cabeza de Clow esperando ver quien ganaría en ese combate de palabras –Creo que el joven tiene un poco de razón en sus palabras mi niña— dijo una voz de mujer, entre la seriedad y la dulzura, todos voltearon a la entrada del túnel, una mujer de cabello corto y plateado entraba –Es la Sheikah— dijo clow, los ojos rojos miraron de nuevo a los marrones, todo rastro del color rojo en ellos desapareció –Me alegra verlo de nuevo— comento la mujer –Ni nos hablamos cuando nos cruzamos— dijo Clow –¿Tu también te la encontraste?— pregunto Link –¿Acaso se cruzaron sus caminos?— pregunto Clow –Si, ella buscaba a la princesa pero yo no lo sabia y pues..— dijo Link todo apenado con una mano en su cabeza.

La mujer sonrió –No te disculpes, no sabías nada, pero cierta jovencita si— dijo mirando directamente a la Princesa –¡Pero Impa¡Como puedes decir que este…este sujeto tenga razón en sus palabras!— dijo enojada Zelda –Dije que en parte tiene razón, lo que hizo no fue muy bueno y puso su vida en peligro y el de la gente, pero no negare que algunas cosas que dijo el joven no son las mas apropiadas de decir— Clow se cruzo de brazos –Que ella no soporte la verdad no es mi problema— Impa sonrió

Zelda estaba toda roja por la furia –Creo que deberías comentarle sobre eso mi niña— dijo Impa sería –¿Incluso a el?— pregunto –En especial el— dijo Impa, Clow miro primero a la Sheikah y luego a la princesa. Esta suspiro y vio a ambos guerreros –Hace unas semanas tuve un sueño, una premonición sobre algo que ocurriría. Toda Hyrule estaba cubierta de tinieblas y caos, cuando del cielo, tres rayos de luz cayeron seguidas de cerca por una muy extraña, era tanto blanca como negra pero era mas oscura que clara, cuando desaparecieron una gran luz se ilumino alejando a la oscuridad aunque esta regreso pero mas fuerte, dos personas salían del bosque, un niño y un joven. El niño llevaba ropas verdes y una piedra en sus manos, el joven en cambio, sus ropas eran oscuras y sus ojos rojos. Allí termina mi sueño— contó la Princesa.

El silencio no duro mucho después de las palabras de la Princesa –Es mas que obvio, esa oscuridad es el futuro de estas tierras, los tres rayos son las Diosas, el cuarto soy yo ya que ellas me llevaron al bosque en contra de mi voluntad, el niño es Link y el joven soy yo— dijo Clow calmado –¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan tranquilo¡¿Acaso no entiendes el peligro que corre esta tierra!— pregunto histérica la princesa –¿Y que? No es mi hogar, aquí no tengo nada que me importe. Solo debo buscar la manera de irme y ya esta— dijo con una sonrisa sádica –No creo que sea verdad. Tus ojos claramente muestra que mientes, algo aquí te importa— dijo Impa sin perder su calma.

Clow miro de nuevo a Impa –Piensa lo que tu creas Sheikah— dijo, Rubí miraba a Clow, estaba actuando de una forma que aun no conocía del el, pero ella no lo conocía bien y eso la deprimió. Clow sintió algo extraño en la actitud de su Hada pero no dijo nada, prefería hablar en privado con ella más tarde –Sugiero que descansen por ahora, se hace tarde y de seguro no han comido nada— y eso era verdad cosa que reclamaron los estómagos de ambos, Link empezó a reír todo apenado y Clow solo trato de ocultar su rostro al voltearlo.

Clow mantenía cerrado sus ojos, acostado en una gran cama, el sol se ocultaba lentamente, abrió sus ojos para ver a su Hada, Rubí dormía placidamente el pecho de Clow, suspiro dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa. La camada era cómoda y no podía evitar que su mente se nublara, dejándose llevar por el cansancio y la suavidad de la almohada.

La comida estuvo más que sabrosa, Clow no había probado algo igual en su vida, aunque rechazo los vinos que le ofrecieron, nunca había tomado, en ningún momento de su vida había probado una gota de licor y nunca lo haría. Recordó la gran cantidad de comida que Link se tragaba. Masticar no era la palabra adecuada para describir al pequeño Kokiri.

Aunque durante toda la comida, los ojos rojos de la Sheika jamás se despegaron de el, podía sentir sobre el la mirada penetrante de la mujer de cabellos plateados, sus sentidos estaban alerta en todo momento, ignorando las miradas de odio que le lanzaba la joven princesa.

Suspiro de nuevo, apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, no prestaba atención a nada, ni al leve ruido de la puerta abrirse, bostezo cerrando sus ojos, apenas los abrió un poco antes de cerrarlos de nuevo, viendo algo plateado cerca de el. Abrió sus ojos de golpe, no había nada plateado en esa habitación. Movió su cabeza levemente a su izquierda, sentada con tranquilidad esta Impa.

Ambos se miraban, como esperando algo –¿Qué deseas?— pregunto Clow cortando el incomodo silencio agarrando con gentileza a la Hada de color rojo para depositarla a su lado, se acomodo en la cama para estar sentado frente a la Sheika –Conocerte— dijo simplemente Impa –¿Para qué? Para mañana nos iremos de aquí a buscar la siguiente piedra, como nos explicaste en la comida. No hay necesidad de que nos conozcamos más allá del hecho de que sabes que soy el compañero de Link y que lo ayudo— dijo Clow con voz neutral.

Impa se acomodo en la silla, inclinándose levemente hacía adelante –Allí esta el punto. Solo se eso, no se de donde eres, ni porque las Diosas te llevaron al lado del joven Link. Solo se esto, que estas rodeado de un aura llena de oscuridad, una oscuridad sedienta de sangre— con cada palabra, los músculos de Clow se tensaban –Aun así, hay algo que me dice, algo que me suplica que crea en ti. Pero no puedo hacerlo, sino te conozco bien— susurro la Sheika –Pues te quedaras con la duda, porque yo no tengo nada que decir— dijo Clow con voz fría.

Impa respiro lentamente, levantándose de la silla –Si es así, entonces solo puedo decirte algo. Mañana estarás en el área de combate de los guardias. Tu y yo en un combate— Clow alzo una ceja –¿Para qué?— pregunto –Que mejor forma de conocerte, que en un duelo con espadas— dijo con una sonrisa, saliendo de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Clow suspiro, aun así sería interesante enfrentarse contra la Sheika –Si. Muy interesante— susurro a la nada cerrando los ojos. Sin notar a la sombra sentada en una de las torres. Contemplando el atardecer –Tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos. Aun así nunca fuiste mío pequeño Demonio. Pero este mundo me ofrece la oportunidad de volverte a tener. Solo debo esperar y mover los hilos correctos. Que tus sueños estén llenos de sangre pequeño "Clow"— dijo La sombra levantándose, desapareciendo con la luz del sol.


End file.
